Arrow - Who Is Felicity Smoak?
by OlicityLove
Summary: When a young woman grabs Felicity's arm in Verdant, she is determined to help the blonde IT girl. But is her concern for the dangerous man in Felicity's life justified? (Olicity as some point!)
1. The Beginning

**I do not own Arrow or any of its affiliates.**

**Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.**

Felicity and Diggle make their way through Verdant heading towards the Lair. Felicty looks around at the party goers and wonders if anyone ever notices them sneaking in and out on a nightly basis. In that moment, her eyes lock with a young woman, no older than 22. The girl is looking strangely at Felicity and she definitely notices. The girl's eyes are focused on Felicity, as though she is trying to place her finger on where she recognizes the IT girl from. Felicity immediately begins to walk closer to Diggle.

"Are you okay Felicity?"

Looking around the room, unable to find the strange woman who she had just seen, Felicity smiles at Diggle.

"Yeah…" Taking another scan of the room, she once again fails to find the stranger, "all good."

The two make their way into the Lair and continue with their nightly Arrow Business.

Shortly after Diggle has left, Oliver returns from hunting down a drug lord in the Glades.

"Another successful night!" Felicity cheerfully exclaims as she watches him put away his bow and arrows.

"Yes, more trouble tomorrow though." Oliver exclaims in a harsh tone. His day has not been good. As Ray Palmer is trying to take over Queen Consolidated and his sister has gone off with no trace, he has a lot on his plate. Felicity holds her lips tightly together as she turns back to her computer screens.

Before her chair is fully facing the computers, it is halted to a stop. Startled, Felicity looks up at the man whose hands are now holding her shoulders.

"You did a great job today." A small smile piercing through his lips as he looks down as the perky blonde.

"_We _did." She responds with a smile stretching from ear to ear. Oliver squeezes her shoulders and turns around to continue getting out of his Arrow gear.

"I drank one too many cups of hot cocoa today," Felicity states as she stands up and heads to the stairs, "I'm gonna run to the ladies room, be back in a second." Before Oliver has a chance to respond, she continues, "well, not a second. That wouldn't really be possible. Then again, neither-" Staring back at Oliver whose face is holding a grin, she finishes her sentence, "what i'm trying to say is don't send the bomb squad if i'm not back in a second… just give me a minute."

Shaking her head at the embarrassment of her recent ramble she makes her way from the basement Lair into the Verdant nightclub.

Before she has a chance to make it to the bathroom, she feels a tight grip grab onto her arm. Wiping her head around, she sees the same young woman from earlier. The girl has light brown hair accompanied with petrified dark green eyes.

"Are you…" She pauses, examining Felicity's every feature. "Are you Felicity? Felicity Smoak?"

Felicity doesn't respond, instead she is combing through her memory for a single trace of this person…she comes up empty.

"Please! You can trust me! I want to help!" The girl's voice now getting more panicked. "Please! Are you Felicity Smoak?"

"Yes," Felicity calmly explains as she rips her arm away from the strangers grasp. "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"Listen, we don't have much time!" Once again grabbing Felicity's arm, lighter this time, she tries to pull Felicity towards the exit sign, "let's go."

Standing firmly in her spot, Felicity pulls back, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Please!" Tears are beginning to form in the stranger's eyes as panic permeates from her every feature, "I know you think that he wants to help you and that he loves you, but he doesn't! He wants you to think all that, but he's a dangerous man!"

Felicity looks blankly at the frightened girl. How does she know about Oliver… about the Arrow? Why is she telling me he is dangerous? More importantly, why is she under the impression he wants me to think he loves me?

As questions fill her mind, Felicity hears a yelp from the girl who is now panting heavily. "He knows we've talked… oh god!" Felicity turns her head around to see Oliver walking rapidly towards them. Letting out a sigh, Felicity is obviously relieved to see the familiar face. However, the girl in front of her does not feel the same comfort. Tightening her grip on Felicity's arm, she attempts to pull Felicity away from Oliver. The girl's grip tightens a little too much as Felicity lets out an unintentional gasp. The sound that protruded towards Oliver's ears caused a concerned look to become plastered on his face. Within seconds, Oliver had the stranger's arms gripped behind her back, forcing her to let out a cry of pain.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks as he looks with genuine concern into Felicity's eyes.

"Yeah, I think so." Felicity states as she rubs her arm where fingers had so recently been gripping.

"You were more than a minute." Oliver says as he sees Felicity visibly relax. For a moment, Oliver felt as though it was just him and Felicity in the room. He wanted to walk over to her and cup her face, to make sure she was really okay. But now, he had to deal with the person who caused Felicity distress.

"Who the hell are you?" Oliver questions the girl, as his voice becomes dark and tense.

Felicity notices the girl's demeanour change as she suddenly speaks with purpose and control. "I know who you work for, if you're going to kill me just do it!"

Oliver looks at Felicity, both holding a confused expression. As Oliver's eyebrows move further together and his jaw clenches, he asks the girl one more time, "Who are you?"

"Just ask your boss… He is the one that sent you here isn't he?" Looking up at Felicity, the girl's eyes are clearly filled with sorrow, "Felicity, you have to leave. I know you think your safe with him, but you're not."

Unable to control herself, Felicity steps towards her partner and the girl and stands up for Oliver. "Oliver is a good person… he cares about this city and his family and.. _me_." Felicity's eyes travel towards Oliver's as he listens to every word passing her lips. "Don't believe everything you hear; the tabloids lie! I -" Stopping herself, Felicity pauses on her next words. She wants to say _love. "_I _trust_ him."

The smile on Felicity's face freezes as she tries to determine what Oliver is thinking. Before she has a chance to, the girl lets out a sentence that will change their lives forever.

"Who's Oliver? I'm talking about Mr. Smoak! I'm talking about your father!"

**A/N: So i'm not sure whether or not to continue this story; it started out as a one shot but i'm kind of liking the plot! Let me know if you think I should continue!**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	2. What's Your Name?

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback this story is getting! It means the world to me that everyone is enjoying it! **

What's Your Name?

Oliver escorts the young woman into the back room of Verdant, where no prying eyes will be watching. Felicity follows shortly after, keeping a watchful eye on the other party goers and making sure no one is following them. Once they get inside the storage room, Oliver lets go of the woman's hands as she scrambles to understand the situation.

Staring at him with curious eyes, she takes several steps back and observes the room. "Why are you letting me go?"

"We're not." Oliver states blatantly. Without a moment of hesitation, he continues, "Not yet. You're going to tell us what you're doing here and how you know about Felicity's father."

The girl kept her mouth closed…refusing to answer. Her desire to withhold information did not appear to be a selfish one, she looked genuinely frightened. Oliver contemplated how he would get the girl to respond; his usual force was not going to work. Before he had a chance to ask again, a familiar sound flowed through the room.

"What's your name?" Felicity's soft voice caused both the stranger and Oliver to relax slightly as it rapidly eased the tension.

"Jennifer." Her eyes made their way from the floor to Felicity, "Jennifer Clarke."

"Hi, Jennifer." Felicity took a step forward, ignoring Oliver's glares implying she should stay back. "As you seemingly know already, I'm Felicity." Gesturing towards the man on her left, she continued, "And this is Oliver."

The way she said his name brought a grin to his face. Oliver always felt comfortable and more calm when he heard her voice in his ear.

Jennifer looked more relaxed than she had earlier in the night, but it was clear she was still overly alert of her situation and surroundings. As the girl seemingly realized they were not in immediate danger, she took a deep breath. After several moments of silence, the girl's eyes met Felicity's as she continued.

"You.. you're okay?" Jennifer looked at Felicity and Oliver could tell the girl was relieved, but he couldn't understand why.

"Yes, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" At that moment, Oliver knew what Felicity was doing. Being the genius she was, he knew that she was going to get answers from the girl…since his aggression obviously hadn't been working.

"I thought he would have got you by now." Tears once again swelled in the girl's eyes, "After all these years, I couldn't believe it when I saw you… it's incredible! Especially since i've never actually seen you in person before, I couldn't be sure. But… I am certain now that it's really you." Barely visible to their eyes, a minuscule smile formed on the girl's face. "How did you stop him?"

"Mr. Smoak, you mean?" Oliver's impatience led him to burst out his question, but Jennifer didn't seemed phased by his interjection.

"Yeah, with his relentlessness you must have stopped him right, or how are you still here?" The smile that had appeared on the girl's face so quickly was gone as fast as it came.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." The honesty in Felicity's voice sprung a panic in Jennifer, which would quickly spread to the others in the room.

"Oh gosh, you didn't stop him?" Her hand now twitching and foot pattering on the floor, it was clear the girl was about to fall into a complete panic. "He's here! He must be here! He never would have given up…" Oliver's eyes met Felicity's as they both stared silently at each other. Their thoughts however, were much different.

Oliver couldn't help but wonder how much of her father's activities Felicity knew of, and whether or not she'd been hiding them from him.

Felicity on the other hand, dug through her memory looking for a time when she remembered her father. When she was very young, she remembered him leaving and the catastrophic pain she felt. However, she couldn't remember why he left… only that he had.

"You have to leave Felicity." Jennifer's words interrupted both Felicity's and Oliver's thoughts. "Anyone who is around you, you cannot trust." Jennifer's eyes peered towards Oliver. "Are you sure you can trust him?"

Oliver looked intently at Jennifer then shifted his eyes towards Felicity. He knew she would say yes. _Right_? For a brief moment, he found himself aching to know her response.

"One-hundred percent." Felicity's voice was strong and unwavering. Her commitment to Oliver made his heart feel warm, even if it was only for a mere second.

"How do you know my father?" This time, Felicity's voice was shaky. Oliver could tell that she was saddened by the thought her father was a part of other people's lives, but not hers.

"He-" Jennifer stopped and held tightly onto the square necklace hanging loosely around her neck, "He is a really bad man Felicity. You're lucky to have never known him." Taken aback by her statement, Felicity stands speechless as Jennifer continues, "He is dangerous and ruthless." The girl took a deep breath and squeezed her eyelids shut before letting out four words that had Oliver shift into protective mode. "He is a murderer."

Immediately, Oliver moved to stand closer to Felicity who was clearly in shock at the sudden and overwhelming talk of her father.

"How do you know him?" Oliver asked, trying with his entirety to stay calm for Felicity's sake.

"There was a bunch of them, _he_ hired them." Jennifer's eyes now failing to make eye contact. "They thought it was a small surveillance job … but it wasn't."

Oliver's eyes were still plastered on Jennifer as she paced back and forth in the room. Felicity's curiosity was sparked as she looked up to see the young girl she had just met clearly in distress.

"I don't know when it started, and I have no idea when it ended… _if_ it has ended."

Those last words caused a nervous shiver to travel down Oliver's spine.

"All I know was when you were at MIT, they were there… watching you." Felicity's head shot upwards as panic was now finding a home inside of her.

"What do you mean watching me?"

Both Oliver and Jennifer could hear the fear in her voice. Struggling to continue, Jennifer held back her breath for several seconds before continuing.

"Every corner you turned, every step you took, every class you were enrolled in, there were people payed to sit and watch you. At the end of the day, they put all of the information they had gathered onto their computer and sent it to Mr. Smoak."

Felicity's eyes widened with disbelief. "All those people... they watched me? Oh god!" She could feel her heart rate rise as her breathing became unsteady. The thought of strangers watching everything she did panicked her to the core. What worried her more, was the information she didn't yet know.

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and began to draw circles on her knuckles with his thumb, a trick he had learned always helped calm her.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Oliver's tone was now rough. "Tell us something that will prove this isn't some sick joke."

Felicity held tightly onto Oliver's hand. She too wanted the girl to be lying. Unfortunately for both Oliver and Felicity, that was not the case.

"My brother," Jennifer continued, "he was one of the people in charge of watching you… He was in your Freshman class at MIT." Before Oliver or Felicity had a chance to interject, she was already continuing to talk, "He was on the lacrosse team."

Felicity pulled her hand away from Oliver as she folded her arms across her chest, in an attempt to protect herself from the outside world. Felicity recalled seeing the lacrosse player's car parked outside her dorm room night after night. She now knew he was not some kid with a crush, but someone her own father had sent for surveillance. Felicity couldn't explain it, but she was suddenly more afraid of the man she never really knew.

**A/N 2: I hope you all like where this story is going! I wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! You have no idea how much it means to me that people are enjoying this!**

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing! **


	3. The Lacrosse Player

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I am overjoyed by the abundance of appreciation I have been receiving for this story! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed… It truly means so much! **

The Lacrosse Player

For Felicity, there was silence. The beat of the music a wall away was not felt nor acknowledged. She could feel Oliver's hands intertwine once more with her own. As she lifted her head up, she saw Oliver… only Oliver.

"Felicity?" His voice was soft and caring. She felt warmth overcome her. In this moment of uncertainty, he was her only constant.

"He-" Felicity paused. "He was your brother? The lacrosse player who was always watching me in my freshman year?"

"Yes." Jennifer answered honestly and quietly. "He didn't realize what he was doing."

"Like hell!" Oliver was now at the point where he couldn't control himself any longer, "Your brother watched and reported back everyday to _that _man… to ." The girl's lower lip was beginning to tremble, but Oliver did not stop. "He knew very well what he was doing! He was stalking her!"

"No!" Jennifer's eyes now pleading for someone, for anyone, to understand. "He thought he was _protecting_ Felicity!"

"From what?" Felicity's shaky voice froze the room. After closing her eyes for several moments, she continued, "From _who_?"

"I don't know." Felicity looked disappointed with the girl's response. She wanted answers. She _needed_ them.

"You're lying." Oliver walked over to the young girl. "I can spot a lie, and you're a horrible liar."

"I-" Jennifer wanted to talk, Oliver could tell.

"Why are you lying?" Felicity moved closer to the girl, until she was once again standing beside Oliver.

"My brother said that Mr. Smoak was deranged." Unsatisfied with that answer, Oliver and Felicity waited for the girl to continue. "I don't know if it was true, but my brother mentioned something that your father said."

"What was it?" Felicity's patience running thin, "Please Jennifer, tell me!"

"He said that Mr. Smoak was trying to protect you from…" Taking a breath, she braced for her next words, "from your 'mother and her lies'."

Instantly regretting asking, Felicity took several steps back and began walking towards the door out of the storage room. Felicity did not like talking about her family, yet in this moment, it was all she could think about. Oliver hastily followed her and grabbed her hand as she made her way to the exit. Before he had a chance to say anything, he saw tears streaming down Felicity's face. In that moment, a piece of Oliver's heart broke. Staring at the girl he cares so much about, he didn't think, he just pulled her into a hug. She let go of her control as tears fell rapidly onto Oliver's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer's voice was distant.

"You're brother, I need to speak to him." Oliver spoke as he continued to console Felicity.

When Jennifer didn't answer, Oliver turned his head towards the girl. He didn't need to ask, he knew something was wrong.

Wiping the tears from her face, Felicity took a half step away from Oliver and looked into Jennifer's eyes. Tears were now freely falling across her face too. She was silent, but evidently devastated.

"Jennifer," Felicity composed herself and continued. "He'd recognize me. I think… I think I'd recognize him too. Please, we need to figure out what he knows. I need to know what your brother knows." As Felicity took a breath preparing to continue, Oliver placed his hand on Felicity's shoulder. She looked up into his eyes, he was shaking his head. Felicity then realized talking to Jennifer's brother wouldn't be an option.

"He-" Jennifer grabbed once more onto her necklace and waited a minute. "He's gone. He's _dead_."

Felicity gasped lightly then asked, "My father. Did my father kill him?"

Distress painted itself all over Jennifer's face.

The realization that her father murdered the seemingly innocent boy struck a nerve as Felicity placed her hand on her forehead, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why?" Oliver's question had poor timing; as both women were clearly distraught.

"You don't have to-" Felicity interrupted before Jennifer had a chance to respond to Oliver's question.

"No, it's okay. You need to know." Jennifer's eyes were now squared with Felicity's. "He would have wanted me to tell you. He wanted to _help_ you."

As her mouth opens, the storage room door opens abruptly causing a jolt of panic to spread amongst the three.

"Oh… I thought this was the ladies room!" A thirty year old woman and her friend looked at the three in the storage room as she burst out laughing.

"Sorry," the woman's friend said politely, "She's had a little too much to drink."

"Down the hall to the left." Oliver stated as he stood blocking the entrance to the room. The women left and made their way to the washroom.

Before Oliver had a chance to turn around he felt a finger poking at his back.

"Excuse me." Felicity's voice now persistent.

"Felicity, you can't leave yet. We still need to talk."

"I know Oliver. I just remembered, I have to- you know…" She paused waiting for Oliver to understand. When he didn't, she continued, "Oliver, I've had to pee since you got back from-" Stopping herself, she looks at Jennifer who is gazing around the room oblivious to their interaction.

Oliver realized that she was referring to their Arrow business, and immediately stepped away from the door, allowing her to pass. "Sorry."

"I'll be back in a minute." Felicity stated as she walked to the washrooms.

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk?" Jennifer asks, "It's not good to be out in the open like this."

Oliver waited, debating where they could go. _Don't be stupid, we're not taking her downstairs… to the lair._

"No." Oliver looked at her, awaiting her response.

"Okay." The young girl looked disappointed.

As Oliver stared in silence at the girl, he couldn't help but think about Thea. His sister was around the same age as this girl. Thea had been through so much and Oliver felt guilty for it. Standing across from this girl who had also lost so much, Oliver wanted to help her. But he didn't know how.

Oliver's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening once more.

"It's me." Felicity stepped back into the room and locked the door behind her.

The three took a seat around the room. Jennifer grabbed a stool that had been stored in the corner. Oliver and Felicity sat side by side on an empty crate that once held exotic wine from Dubai. Sitting there, Oliver took Felicity's hand as Jennifer began to talk.

She stared off telling them about how there was a poster advertising for a surveillance job with great pay. Her story continued with how they simply were to sit, watch, and take notes.

"One day after his lacrosse practice," Oliver and Felicity could tell that she was nearing the end of her story… or at least the part with her brother's involvement. "My brother was walking to his car and saw that the doors had been unlocked. When he got into the drivers seat, he saw a bottle of chloroform sitting on the passenger's seat."

Oliver squeezed Felicity's hand tightly.

"There was a note that read, _Take care of her. Directions will follow shortly. _ That's when my brother realized that he hadn't been protecting you… he had been a part of something else, something terrible."

Oliver turned his head and looked deeply into Felicity's eyes. Horrible thoughts filled his mind as he pondered whether or not something had happened that she didn't tell him.

"He didn't-" Felicity's words calmed Oliver's rapidly beating heart.

"My brother would never have done that." Jennifer's voice interrupted their thoughts. "My brother was only working the job to help pay for his degree. But once he found out what your father wanted him to do, he told me everything." She stopped and looked around the room before continuing. "Our parents died when we were little and we lived on our own so I was the only one he could go to with this… He gave me his computer filled with all the information he had gathered and told me to keep it safe."

"What about Felicity?" Oliver was speaking sympathetically for the girl's sake, but he was feeling angry at them for just leaving her defenceless.

"He told me that he was done." Jennifer continued. "He told me that he was going to go to your dorm room and tell you everything. We were going to meet up afterwards and go to the police with the evidence."

"He never came." Felicity looked at the young girl in front of her who had begun to lightly cry once more. "He never told me about any of this."

"When he didn't come to our meeting place, I knew something was wrong." Jennifer's voice was now shaky, almost inaudible. "They found his body a week later in the Charles River."


	4. The Necklace - Part One

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has continued to support this story! I love hearing from all of you and I appreciate your input! Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing!**

**A/N 2: This chapter ended up quite a bit longer than the previous chapters, so I have decided to split it into two parts, I hope you enjoy!**

The Necklace

**_Part One_**

"I'm sorry." Felicity's voice was genuine and clearly about to break. Oliver didn't know what to say, so he said nothing at all. Just holding her hand, he felt, would mean more than his words ever could.

Jennifer looked at Felicity with confusion. When she understood why Felicity was racked with guilt, she took no time in reassuring the blonde, "It is not your fault. You are not responsible for your father's actions."

Oliver gave Jennifer a reassuring look as he once again began rubbing his thumb around Felicity's knuckles.

After catching her breath and spending a moment taking in the situation, Felicity looked up at the young girl. Her eyes had a glimmer of hope and Oliver recognized the look; Felicity had a plan.

"The computer. Can I see the computer?" Felicity felt comforted in that moment. With the computer Jennifer's brother had given her, Felicity would be able to pin point where the messages were being sent to. At the very least, she could get his phone and backtrace the messages Mr. Smoak had sent him.

Oliver knew in that moment that Felicity was going to do everything she could to find her father… and he knew he would help her in every way he could.

"I'm sorry, no." Jennifer's words came as a surprise to both Oliver and Felicity.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused.

"You can have it back, but at least I can get the information he saved and figure out if my father is still out there, and if he is, I could figure out where he is." Felicity's eyes were now pleading with the girl's.

"When I got home after my brother's funeral," She stopped speaking for several minutes. Oliver and Felicity patiently waited for her to continue. "The entire house was ransacked. Immediately, I knew something was wrong. I searched for hours…"

"And?" Oliver needed to understand.

"And every electronic device was gone. His phone, the camera Mr. Smoak had given him for surveillance, and our computer… all of the evidence was gone. I had nothing to take to the police."

Felicity's eyes dropped to the floor as she realized she was back at square one.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer was now twitching in her seat. "I should go."

"What?" Oliver was confused by the girl's statement.

"After what happened to my brother, I promised myself that if by some strange occurrence I ever met you Felicity, that I would tell you everything. I told myself that I would make sure my brother didn't die in vain." Her words became slurred as she continued. "And now that I have done that, there is nothing else for me to do."

"But-" Felicity was now standing three feet in front of the girl, who had also gotten up from her seat. "I still don't know why my father wanted your brother to use chloroform on me."

_It was a sentence Felicity never imagined saying._

"I don't know why he wanted to… all the evidence was on that computer and it's gone. I'm sorry but I've done all that I can. My brother went against Mr. Smoak and ended up dead." The words left her mouth coldly.

Oliver knew that she had spent a lot of time thinking about her brother. The darkness she carried was similar to what Oliver carried: guilt.

"I just hope that you take my advice and only stand by those you can truly trust."

The girl had now made her way past the crate Oliver was sitting on as she headed for the storage room door. Oliver wanted to stop her and tell her that she couldn't leave, but he knew there was no point. The young girl they had met so recently had already shared all of the information she knew.

Directly after she unlocked the door, Jennifer stopped and began fiddling with her necklace. When she turned around, Oliver saw that the piece of golden jewellery was now laying cupped in her hands.

"Felicity…" Jennifer spoke softly as she took a step towards them. "The night my brother gave me his computer and told me to keep it safe, he also gave me this necklace."

Jennifer held it tightly in her hands as she continued to speak, "He would want me to give it to you."

Felicity was speechless. As her hands were greeted with the cold sensation of the metal chain, her confused eyes met Jennifer's.

"He was never able to help you. And i'm sorry for that. Please take it… I want you to have it." Jennifer let out a small grin and was about to turn around when Felicity began to speak.

"He did. Help me. And so did you." Felicity, who was now holding the necklace carefully in her hands smiled at the girl. "Thank you for telling us what you know."

Jennifer smiled back and took one last look around the room. She nodded her head towards Oliver and opened the door.

Before Oliver and Felicity knew it, the young girl that had changed their lives was gone… And all Oliver could think about was what would happen next.

_To be continued..._


	5. The Necklace - Part Two

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

The Necklace

**_Part Two_**

Oliver led Felicity down the stairs back into the Lair. Felicity walked hastily over to her computers and sat down on her chair as she let out a huff. She placed the necklace on the edge of the table and just starred at it. It was a beautiful necklace. It was large and square shaped, bordered with little diamonds. Felicity knew they were fake, but it didn't make the necklace any less gorgeous.

"You okay?" Oliver asked, cursing himself for asking such a stupid question.

Felicity just smiled.

"Besides the fact my father is a murderer and there was a whole team of people stalking me in University, yeah i'm great." She hadn't meant to sound so sarcastic. Her smile slowly faded as she began to stare into space, going over everything she had just learned.

She felt a warm touch on her shoulders; It was Oliver's hands. He never needed to say anything, Felicity could feel him comforting her and that was enough to calm her fast heartbeat.

They were both startled when the Arrow's phone began to ring.

"It's Detective Lance, for the Arrow." Felicity said after reading the caller ID as she handed Oliver the phone and put it on speaker.

"This is Detective Lance, we have a situation."

"What is it?" Oliver asked, hoping it was nothing important so that he could spend the rest of the night in the Lair with Felicity.

"Can you contact our mutual friend… Ms. Smoak?"

"What do you need?" Oliver asked.

"Everything she can find on a Ms. Jennifer Clarke."

Hearing her name filled both Oliver and Felicity with confusion and fear. Oliver anticipated what was about to come next, so he just starred at Felicity; wondering how she would respond.

"She was just found murdered outside of Verdant."

Detective Lance's words caused a sea of silence to overtake the foundry. Oliver stared at Felicity, who was frozen in place. Felicity's arms then fell lifelessly onto her lap as she let the words sink in.

"On it." Oliver ended the call immediately and rushed to Felicity's side. Before he had a chance to say anything, he heard Felicity begin to sob uncontrollably.

Oliver couldn't make out what she was trying to say, but she kept repeating herself over and over again.

"Oh my god! It's all my fault!" Felicity recited the words on a loop as Oliver held her devastated body in his arms.

"Felicity, it's not. It's not your fault." Oliver tried to console the heartbroken woman.

"It is Oliver, if she hadn't seen me walking through Verdant with Diggle, none of this would have happened!" Felicity's voice was now a mixture of sorrow, panic and terror.

"You don't know that." Oliver replied truthfully, feeling helpless in his attempts to sooth her.

Oliver just stood there with Felicity in his arms as she cried. He looked down at her and placed his hand below her chin. He lifted it up so they could see one another's faces. For several moments, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"This is not your fault Felicity."

She gulped down as she clenched her eyelids together… trying to believe him.

"This is what I do, Oliver."

Oliver didn't respond. _What is she talking about?_ Before he had a chance to speak, Felicity's voice had found a home in his ears once more.

"Jennifer, her brother, **_you_**," Steady streams of tears flowed down her face, "Whenever anyone tries to help me, they are put in danger!"

"They make that choice Felicity, no one is forcing them."

"But they're dead… Oh god!" As the words left her mouth, Felicity realized the real reason she was so afraid. "How long Oliver? How long until i'm the reason you're dead?"

Oliver stood there, his hands gripping onto Felicity's arms. He was staring at a devastated woman… and he had no idea what to say.

"It's going to happen one day Oliver! I don't want to think about it but I know it is going to happen! I am going to do something stupid and you're going to die because of it!" Her face projected the feeling of guilt.

Oliver realized that she was actually blaming herself for something that hadn't happened yet… she was blaming herself for his death.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oliver," Felicity pulled her eyes away from his, "You don't know that."

"I won't leave you." His words caused Felicity to look up at him as she anticipated his next words, "I will never leave you."

A small smile formed on Felicity's face as the world around her disappeared.

Oliver grinned back at Felicity as his vision went slightly blurry. The only clear thing he could see was _her. _

Unintentionally, Oliver's head began to tilt downwards towards Felicity's.

Felicity recognized his head movements and her mind went blank. She couldn't think about what this meant and what implications could arise, all she could feel was this moment in time.

As their faces neared one another, their heartbeats sped out of control in unison. Feeling weak in her knees, Felicity grabbed behind her, onto her chair. Not realizing, she placed all her weight on it, causing it to slide backwards and knock her desk. Oliver and Felicity's heads shot up at the commotion.

Oliver let out a sigh of disappointment as he realized their intimate moment had ended before it really began. Felicity turned around to check and make sure she didn't knock anything off the table when she realized that the necklace Jennifer had given her was lying broken on the ground.

"Oh no!" Felicity immediately knelt down and began picking up the pieces. "Oliver…"

"Felicity," He said, trying to regain his composure after their _moment._ "It's alright, we'll get it repaired."

"It's not that." Felicity looked up at Oliver.

"What is it?" Confused and unsure of what the blonde was talking about, he took a step towards her and looked over her shoulder.

"It wasn't just a necklace Oliver." Felicity's voice was filled with hope, "There was a microchip inside."

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I would love if you could let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing! **


	6. The Microchip

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has continued to read/review/favorite/follow this story! It means so much to me to know that you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

The Microchip

Both Oliver and Felicity's eyes were plastered on her computer screens. Currently, a loading symbol was all they could see… causing them to anticipate what was on the microchip.

"Felicity," Oliver was impatient and beginning to nag. "Isn't there some way you can make this go faster?"

"If there was Oliver, don't you think I would have done it by now?" Unintentionally, her voice was slightly harsh. But Oliver understood; they had been through a lot in the past hour and a half. It wouldn't be long before they reached their breaking points and had to surrender to rest.

Interrupting their thoughts, a beeping sound projected from the monitors. A small grey box came up in the middle of the black screen.

"We need a password." Oliver's voice sounded defeated. "Damn it Felicity! We should have known! What are we going to do now?"

Without saying a word, Felicity's chair spun around to look at him… she had a huge grin on her face.

"What? Did Jennifer tell you the password or something?" Oliver was clearly overwhelmed… it was Felicity he was talking to after all.

"Oliver."

"What?" Even in his moment of frustration, he could see Felicity's amusement and it caused him to smile at his own stupidity.

"It's just a password Oliver Queen." Felicity stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "And I'm Felicity Smoak. It isn't exactly a problem."

As she made her way back to her chair, she heard Oliver mutter four words under his breath that caused her to smile uncontrollably. "_And you are remarkable_."

"I honestly don't know if Jennifer even knew the microchip was inside the necklace." Felicity looked to her keyboard as she realized she would never have the chance to find out. "It was incredibly smart of her brother though."

After a minute of hastily typing away on the keyboard, Felicity's fist shot up in the air as she proudly exclaimed, "Yes!"

Oliver knew right away she had gotten past the password.

"Good job."

"I appreciate your appreciation." Oliver just smiled at the blonde. "But I have to admit, he is good…I guess, _was_ good."

Felicity went silent and Oliver knew it was because she was thinking about Jennifer and her brother.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly squeezed. Felicity let her head fall onto his hand as she felt his warmth spread to her.

Suddenly, the computer screen began to fill with messages and images of Felicity.

"Oh my god." The words left Felicity's mouth as Oliver glared silently at the images.

There were hundreds, if not thousands of photos. In some Felicity was eating lunch, or sitting in class, or out on a date.

"Who's that?" Oliver was trying to sound merely curious, but Felicity sensed his jealousy.

"We dated for a bit, when I was at MIT… well obviously cause that's when all these photos had been taken." Felicity could feel Oliver's worry with the photos of her so she continued to talk, thinking it would help. "After class we would go into the back room of the campus cafe, it was dark so it was easy to-" Felicity stopped herself as she felt Oliver quickly remove his hands from her shoulders.

Oliver stared at Felicity with thoughts rushing through his head. He knew that she must have dated before, he just didn't want to think about it. And he knew she had done i_t _before, but he sure as hell didn't want to hear about it.

"Oh no! Oliver that's not," Felicity let out a tiny smile as she proceeded in her attempts to get her point across. "No, we would hack into computer networks together."

Oliver was concerned about her answer, but relieved it hadn't been what he had expected. Felicity could see Oliver begin to relax. Felicity mistakenly continued to talk.

"We would never… I would never have done it, _it, _in the back of a cafe! Very unhygienic!" Her eyes went wide when she realized that Oliver may have done_ it_ in a public place like a cafe, he did have a bad reputation before the island after all.

"But you know, if other people want to, then go for it, i'm not judging! Well, unless it's where i'm eating … then it's just gross!" Realizing she was making situation worse with every word, she pursed her lips together as she felt a rush of heat overcome her face.

Oliver just stared at her blushing, thinking to himself… _I love this woman_.

Felicity intertwined her fingers together and turned around on her heels making her way back to her desk.

"I can trace where these images were being sent to." Felicity's fingers strode with rhythm over the keys. "Darn! I can't get the location of whoever received them yet…"

Oliver caught her say 'whoever' and didn't say anything. He hoped as much as she did that her father being involved was a misunderstanding.

"…I will have to let the program run overnight until we can get the location, but I can see the other messages in the inbox now."

Felicity clicked one last button as she sat back in her chair with her hands folded over her chest. More photos and messages filled her screen.

Most of the messages were too generic to get any information…

'_All is normal.' _

_'__She was late to class, the elevator in her building was broken.'_

_'__She got a B+ on her paper.'_

Oliver felt anger swirling in his gut. All he could think about was how creepy this was. He stepped away for a moment to organize his thoughts. He knew he couldn't make a big deal about it… Felicity was probably a lot more freaked out than him, and he needed to be strong for her.

When he turned back around, he saw Felicity frozen in place; she saw an image that caught her eye. Oliver noticed her sudden panic and walked over to the computers to join her.

"What is it?"

"That… there! That photo is from my senior year."

"Okay?" Oliver asked confused.

"Jennifer's brother! He wasn't still watching me in my senior year!"

Oliver could clearly hear her terror.

"Felicity, we knew that. Jennifer said there was a bunch of them hired." The words felt sick leaving his mouth.

"I know but…" Felicity could not find the words.

"It just became real." Oliver finished her sentence.

Together, they stared at the array of messages and photos taking over the screens.

"They could be everywhere! Upstairs, at QC, around my house… Oliver they're watching me!" Felicity had now lost full control of her emotions. She was petrified she was still being watched.

"Fe-li-ci-ty!" Oliver was now using his Arrow voice and for some strange reason he never understood, it calmed her down. "They are not still watching you."

Felicity's eyes gave off the question of '_how do you know?'_

Oliver was confident in his answer, "Your father wanted Jennifer's brother to chloroform you while you were at MIT."

"Ya?"

"That was years ago! If he still wanted you, he would have taken you already."

_If he still wanted you._

Oliver's words brought back memories from Felicity's childhood. She remembered him leaving and the enormous pain that accompanied it. Not only that, she remembered crying in her room asking herself why he didn't want her. Oliver had unknowingly and unintentionally brought back a dark memory from her past.

"Felicity," His voice was now soft again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know." Felicity's eyes slowly made their way to Oliver's. "It's true. I guess I should be happy he gave up on me… who knows if i'd even be alive right now if he still wanted me."

"I want you." The words fell from Oliver's mouth before he had a chance to stop them. In that moment, he knew how Felicity must feel when her mouth acts before her brain catches up. "The team needs you."

His last words were true, but he regretted saying them. He wanted her to know how much he really wanted her.

"Let's go home." Oliver said as he reached to grab his coat. "It's been a long day."

"What about the microchip?" Felicity asked, inching closer to her computer.

"It'll still be here tomorrow."

"I guess. And I am feeling a little-" Before she had a chance to finish, a yawn overcame her. "tired."

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

The two avoided being seen by the police who were now taking crime scene photos. Oliver intentionally led Felicity away from where he assumed Jennifer's body had been.

* * *

><p>As Felicity waved goodbye to Oliver, she stepped inside and locked the door behind her.<p>

Oliver immediately drove away once he saw her get inside safely. There was no chance that he was going to leave her alone tonight. He was driving back to the foundry to get his Arrow gear. Once he got his bow and arrows, he would spend the night watching over her. _I will never leave her unprotected, _Oliver thought to himself as he headed back to Verdant.

* * *

><p><em>I want you.<em>

Felicity couldn't get the thought out of her head. She knew that Oliver had meant it when he said it to her earlier that night. It could have been the exhaustion or the desire to not be alone, but before she knew it she had her hand back on the doorknob.

_I want him too._

Felicity had a plan. She was going to go to him and she would wrap her arms around his neck and lean in. She would feel the warmth of his lips on hers and lose herself in the moment. With a smile plastered on her face she swung open the front door.

He was standing there with a smile on his face.

It was not Oliver.

_He must have left already._

The heavily built man stood a foot away from Felicity. His dark smile sent a shiver down her spine.

He placed a damp cloth over Felicity's mouth as she scrambled to get away.

Her kicking and scratching weakened as her eyelids began to droop.

_Chloroform. _

Felicity's world went black.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The next one will focus less on Olicity and more on Felicity and her whole... family situation! ;)**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	7. Chloroform

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: The positive response for this story has been completely unexpected! It brings me a great amount of happiness to know that people are still sticking with the story! I hope you like where it's going!**

Chloroform

With a grin on his face, Oliver sped back to Felicity's apartment. He felt a strong sense of pride and purpose when he watched over Felicity. Of course he wanted her safe, but he loved knowing he was the one who got to protect her.

The smile vanished as his eyes saw Felicity's front door… it was slightly ajar. Oliver shuffled through his memory trying to find a reason for why the door wouldn't be closed.

_I saw her close it. _

As a wave of panic overcame him, Oliver made his way up her steps and through the front door.

"Felicity?" He began to look around the room, "Felicity are you here?"

Once he turned on the light, he was greeted with a sight that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Sitting beside the front door, he saw Felcity's purse wide open as though she had just grabbed her keys. He looked around for her coat, which usually hangs from the small coat rack, but it was nowhere to be seen.

What scared him the most was the fact that her phone and tablet were sitting on the small table beside the front door.

_She never goes anywhere without her tablet. _

His eyes peered around the room until they made their way to the floor. Right under his foot, he saw a worn white rag. Lifting it up, he felt the cold sensation on his fingers. Bringing it up to his nose, he took a small sniff and felt an immediate need to lean on Felicity's furniture for support.

_Chloroform. _

Without skipping a beat, Oliver clenched his jaw and whipped out his phone to call Digg and Roy.

* * *

><p>Felicity's eyes opened to find herself in a room surrounded by natural light. "Oliver?" She spoke quietly to herself. The last thing she remembered from last night was wanting to be with him. She felt around and immediately knew she was alone. With a disappointed sigh, she sat up and leaned over to grab her glasses from her bedside table. The moment she realized they were not in their usual place, she hastily took another look around the room.<p>

_This is not my room._

Without being able to see very well, she squinted to search for her glasses. She recognized the shape of them and reached to her side. Sitting on the spare pillow, her glasses lay carefully on top of a handwritten note.

She put on her glasses and read the note as confusion overcame her.

_Good morning honey, I hope you slept well! I am so very excited to have you back in our family home! Together, we will start again and I cannot tell you how glad I am that you are here to be a part of it! _

_Breakfast is being served when you wake up so come and say hi!_

_Love, Dad!_

Felicity's breath got caught in her throat as shock rocked her body._ Family home? _She took another look around the room and only recognized a few items. They weren't identical but they were similar to the ones she had when she was a child. Regardless of his obvious efforts, Felicity knew this was not her childhood home… This place was far too nice.

The smell of pancakes interrupted her thoughts. She slowly made her way to the door and placed her ear against the wooden surface. She heard he light buzz of the television.

_Electronics!_

Felicity let out a sigh of relief.

_If there is a television, there is likely a phone._

Deciding it was worth the risk, Felicity placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly.

* * *

><p>Oliver paced the room after filling Diggle and Roy in on the entire situation. As Diggle fiddled with Felicity's computers, Roy sat in silence clearly deep in thought.<p>

"You left her alone even though you knew about her father?" Roy's voice was filled with anger directed at Oliver.

He didn't respond.

"Did you or didn't you? I thought you lov-" He cut himself off before continuing, "liked her. Why would you just drop her off and leave?"

Before Oliver had a chance to respond, Roy had already begun to speak, "Oh, let me guess… Laurel called and needed you to pick up a carton of milk so you decided to leave the most important and vulnerable member of the team defenceless!"

"I didn't just leave!" All of Oliver's guilt and frustration came out in those four words. "I was coming back… I needed to get my bow and arrows!"

"Well, she was taken by some freak because you didn't stay so-" Diggle cut Roy off before he said something that Oliver would make him regret.

"Oliver, what search is Felicity running?"

"What?" Oliver asked with confusion, clearly still upset about Roy's claims.

"It says that the search is 74% complete. What search?"

A grin formed on Oliver's face.

"Felicity was running a trace on where the emails were being sent to. The search should give us a location."

Diggle smiled. "She really is irreplaceable."

The two spent a few minutes thinking about the cherished member of their team. Roy's sarcastic comments however, brought them out of it.

"Now all we have to do is wait. That's a great use of time."

* * *

><p>Felicity walked down the narrow hallway, following the smell of pancakes and the sound of the television. Before she knew it, she was standing mere feet in front of her father.<p>

"Felicity!" His voice was pure and filled with joy. "How'd you sleep?"

She stared blankly at him. She never thought she would see him again.

"Felicity? Is this about last night?" His hands were now on her shoulders. "You know that's what needed to be done. I have done everything these last few years to make us a family again." He gazed intently at her.

Felicity felt a shiver go up her spine as she took a quick step away from her father.

"A family?" Her voice became filled with the sadness from her past and the strength of her present, "Are you kidding me? We can't be a family again… You weren't there. You never were."

Felicity felt stupid for bringing up the past, it made her feel small and helpless.

"When you left-" She stopped to take several breaths. "It destroyed me. I will never forgive you for that."

"You think I wanted to leave? Seriously Felicity!" His voice was harsh as he took a step closer to his daughter. "Your pathetic mother lied to me again and again! She wanted me to leave so if you have a problem with the fact I wasn't there, you should talk to her about it!" His face turned a deep shade of red as fear crept into Felicity's every bone.

She peered speechless at him.

His hand moved to the side of her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheeks. She pulled away from his touch.

_Oliver is the only one who gets to do that. _

_Oliver! _

Felicity suddenly felt a rush of hope as she remembered that Oliver would notice she was gone, even if it wasn't until later this morning because she didn't show up for work.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked quietly, refusing to make eye contact.

"The past. I am talking about the past Felicity." He smiled at her again, his emotions were suddenly in check as he patted her on the shoulder with the hand that was so recently on her face.

Felicity was overcome by fear. She was utterly afraid of the man she should be able to trust.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Your mother has admitted to her lies-"

Felicity cut him off.

"When did you talk to my mother?"

"Felicity, don't be surprised at the thought," he laughed. "All three of us are going to be talking if we're going to be a family again."

"All three of us?" Felicity asked perplexed.

"You, me and your mother! Go sit with her as I finish making breakfast." He pointed to the couch and Felicity turned too see a blonde haired woman sitting; she was facing the television.

Felicity looked fixedly at the woman's light blonde hair.

_How did I not see her before?_

Felicity criticized herself for not taking a better note of her surroundings.

"Don't make me ask again." Her father's words were cold.

Hesitantly she walked around the couch and began to see more and more of the woman.

_That's definitely my mother. _

Dressed in a tight black cocktail dress and wearing bright red lipstick, Felicity recognized her… she hadn't changed in years. A feeling of distress overcame Felicity as she noticed tears streaming down her mother's face. She took a step closer to the woman on the couch and noticed her hands were tied.

"Don't be shy honey!" Her father's voice stung in her ears, "Say hello to your mom! I heard you guys haven't had much contact lately!"

Felicity heard his voice but didn't take her eyes off of her mother.

"Not to worry!" He continued, "That's all about to change."

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing! **


	8. Pancakes

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Things have been unbelievably busy and finding time to write has been nearly impossible. Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed! **

Pancakes

"It's done!" Oliver's voice echoed through the foundry as he alerted both Dig and Roy that the search had finished.

"It's about time." Roy exclaimed as he rushed over to Felicity's computer screens. Dig followed directly behind him.

The three of them stared at the screens absorbing the information.

"There's the location for the computer where the information about Felicity was being sent." Dig pointed at the screen, relieved that Felicity's search had yielded results.

"How do we even know if they're near the computer?" Roy interjected. "Hell, he could have sold the laptop, or got a new one. We could have wasted all this time and be no closer to finding Felicity."

_No closer to finding Felicity._

As the thought settled in Oliver's mind, frustration and panic overcame him. Before he had a chance to respond harshly to Roy, Diggle gave him a stern look. This usually wouldn't have stopped him, but he knew that getting into an argument wasn't going to help them get Felicity back.

"We're leaving now." Oliver stated with perseverance in his voice.

As Roy went to the back of the Foundry to grab his things, he heard Dig's voice behind him.

"He's scared too, Oliver. We all are." Dig's eyes were peering into Oliver's. Without receiving a response, he continued. "You react by putting up walls. Roy does it by using sarcasm and wit. We never really talk about it, but Felicity is our glue."

"Glue?" Oliver asked, half curious and half on edge with the fact that his emotions were being analyzed.

"Without her, _who_ would we be?" Dig let out a breath of air before continuing, "We definitely wouldn't be _Team Arrow_."

Oliver let out a little smile as he thought back to the time he introduced Roy to Felicity and Diggle.

"Are we going or what?" Roy exclaimed as he came back into earshot.

Oliver, dressed in full Arrow attire, made his way towards Roy and up the Foundry steps.

As he thought about what would happen next, he felt a pain in his chest… he feared that this would be a dead end.

_Dead_.

Oliver couldn't think about t_hat_ word, not when it came to Felicity.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat around the table, eating pancakes drowning in maple syrup. From the outside they would appear as a happy family enjoying a meal, that however, was not the case.<p>

With shaking hands, Felicity's mother held her fork above her plate looking intently at her father.

"What's wrong darling?" The man interjected, "You don't like the breakfast I spent all morning making?"

"Oh… umm… yes, it's very good." Her mother's voice was loose and afraid. "Thank you Cameron," She said as she placed the fork in her mouth and swallowed the food.

"Don't call me Cameron darling," His voice was malicious, "Do I call you Donna? No, because we are in front of our daughter, and children need to see their parents speaking intimately, so they can understand what a healthy relationship is."

Both Felicity and her mother looked at him blankly.

_Children._

_Intimately._

_Healthy relationship._

The words plastered themselves in Felicity's mind.

"It's a little late to be trying to teach me lessons." Felicity said trying to ease the tension. It was a mistake she would soon regret.

Donna looked at her daughter with sorrow filled eyes and Felicity could see the guilt she carried for not giving her a better childhood. Her father's eyes however were not filled with the same emotion.

"Excuse me?" Disgust was written all over his face. "How dare you say that to your own father!" His face was red as his grip tightened on his utensils. "I have done everything to make us a family again! Your mother's lies poisoned our marriage and our family, yet you continue to blame me!"

Felicity's eyes grew moist as she became fearful of the man sitting across from her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother tense up.

"Camer- Honey, we _are_ a family now." Her mother's voice was not convincing, but Cameron appeared to calm down. "You did it. Thanks to you, Felicity is here with us. Our daughter is with us now, let's make the best of it." A small, fake smile grew on her face as she took his hand.

He looked back at her with satisfaction.

"Now see Felicity, your mother has come around. It's your turn."

Felicity struggled to maintain her composure as she glanced around the room, attempting to avoid eye contact.

_A computer. _

Felicity noticed an open laptop sitting on the desk across the room. She knew if she could just make it through breakfast, then she could find a way to get to the computer and figure a way out of here.

_I wonder if Oliver knows I am gone?_

She knew that he would figure it out eventually, she just hoped that it would be sooner rather than later.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's words.

"Don't act like I wasn't around while you were growing up, Felicity."

Felicity's mouth got the best of her, "You weren't."

Once she realized the possible implications of her words, she sat quietly staring at her father anticipating his response.

"I've been watching you for years! I was even at your graduation from MIT!"

Her mom pulled her hand away from her father's as she asked, "What do you mean you've been watching her for all these years?" The fake smile that had occupied her face was gone and concern took its place.

"He payed people to watch me." Felicity informed her mother, as her eyes locked with her father's. Donna's head turned towards Felicity as her eyes begged for answers. "Then he killed them… You are a murderer." Memories of both Jennifer and her brother overcame Felicity as she began to lose control. "They were innocent and you murdered them! What is wrong with you?"

Tears were streaming down Felicity's face as she stood up from the table and made her way across the room.

"I didn't have a choice Felicity!" Cameron got up from his chair too and threw down his napkin as he moved towards his daughter. "They were getting in the way of my plan and I couldn't have them ruin everything I've worked for!" He was now mere feet in front of Felicity.

Felicity could feel her knees shaking, wondering to herself how long she would be able to stay standing before fear got the best of her.

"Stop it, you're scaring her!" Donna's voice projected through the room as she grabbed onto Cameron's arm, forcing him to face her. "Is it true? Did you really kill people?"

Felicity could tell that she was praying he hadn't, but they both new the truth.

"I've only ever killed to protect you Felicity." He turned his head away from Donna and towards his daughter. "After I heard about the Arrow killing the Count, I knew it was almost time for me to come get you."

"What?" Felicity managed to spit out a single word; It captured her emotions perfectly… She was afraid and confused.

"The Arrow," He continued, "He killed the Count to save you! When I heard that on the news I knew it was finally time! I knew you would understand!"

"Don't compare what you did to what Oli- the Arrow does!" Felicity panicked at her slip of tongue, but felt relief when no one else seemed to have noticed.

"I am exactly like the Arrow! I killed to help you! I punished those who have done you wrong!"

"Jennifer and her brother didn't 'do me wrong'!" Felicity shouted, quoting his words with hand gestures.

"That is a matter of opinion darling! But I did punish one who did," As the words left his mouth he looked towards her mother. "You made me leave Donna Smoak. You lied to me Donna Smoak. You turned my daughter against me… NOW FIX IT! Tell her about all the lies you told me! Tell her about the lies that forced me to leave!"

Tears were streaming down her mother's face as Felicity looked at her in shock.

The terror on Donna's face was no longer just from her fear of Cameron, Felicity noticed another type of fear. On her own mother's face, she saw the fear that the truth was about to come out.

**A/N 2: I hope you liked the chapter! There will be ~4 more chapters until the story is complete (I'm hoping to finish before the season three premiere)! Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing! **


	9. Lies

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still enjoying this story! Every time I get a notification about a favorite, follow or review I feel so much more motivated to keep writing and updating! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

Lies

"TELL HER!" His voice was hard and unsettling, "I swear Donna Smoak, If you don't tell her-"

"You'll what Cameron? What are you gonna do?" Her mother's words caused Felicity to look in shock at the woman standing in front of her.

"What is he talking about?" Felicity desperately asked her mother. This time, _her_ eyes were pleading for answers.

"Felicity," Donna froze as she looked towards her daughter with guilt stricken eyes. "I-It's not important."

"Not important!" For several moments, the two women had forgotten that Cameron was still standing there in a fit of rage, "You're kidding me right? She blames me for leaving when it was your fault! You and your lies!" His finger was now pointing directly at her mother.

Her father's heavy breathing sent shivers up Donna and Felicity's spines.

Felicity knew a lot about lies. Everyday she pretended to be merely Oliver's EA, when in reality they were so much more. She lied to the world about not knowing who the Arrow is, even though she is his partner.

As her father's gaze remained locked on Donna and her mother's eyes spilled tears, Felicity had a moment to think to herself.

_Whatever lies my mother told, she did it to protect us from him. _

Felicity's thoughts were interrupted.

His footsteps became heavy as he made his way towards the kitchen. "It is in the past. It is in the past. It is in the past…" He trailed off as he seemingly tried to convince himself.

Donna took several steps towards Felicity. They stared at each, sharing each other's fear.

"It's going to be okay." Felicity realized that this was the first time her other had really spoken to her in years. Unable to speak, Felicity just nodded her head slightly.

She couldn't explain how or why, but she found comfort in knowing her mother was there with her. Growing up, Felicity learned early on that they were two very different people with very different priorities in life. But standing side by side in this moment, they had the same goal; to get out of here.

The room was full of windows and the front door wasn't heavily bolted. Felicity knew it wouldn't be hard to get out, they just had to get past her father.

"Well come on then! Let's eat!" He was trying to sound happy, but Felicity could see through the lie. "Let's go!"

The two blondes stood silently.

Cameron began to rummage through the drawers… he was in search of something and Felicity feared what it could be.

"Ah, here it is!" Cameron looked up with a smile of satisfaction.

Felicity could see a metal object in his hand, but couldn't make out what he had just grabbed.

"Now Donna," He made his way closer to the women. "You broke this family apart… In other words, you cut us into tiny… separate… pieces."

His words began to make sense as Felicity got a better look at what he was carrying.

_A knife. _

He was clenching onto the kitchen knife with all his strength, causing his knuckles to become bleached.

"Cameron, don't-" Donna's voice was low and barely audible, "Please, what are you doing?"

"I am just trying to show our dear daughter Felicity what you did to us… to our family." Her father's voice carried itself through the room. "Think of it as a… visualization."

Her mother's breathing was speeding up as the man made his way closer to both her and Felicity.

Donna's eyelids fluttered up and down rapidly as she tried to think of something, _anything _to do.

As her father took one last step towards her mother, Felicity's instincts set in.

She took a step in front of her mother. Felicity was standing directly in front of her father.

Directly in front of a man carrying a knife.

_Oliver would be so mad right now._

"Still protecting _her_ Felicity!" His evil eyes made her heart clench. "I thought you were smart, little girl! Apparently I was wrong… about a lot of things."

"Cameron-" Her mother's voice projected from behind her.

"SHUT UP!"

Felicity felt a hand grab hers from behind. It was her mother. She pulled Felicity backwards and forced her to stand behind her, further away from Cameron.

With shock, Felicity realized her mother was trying to protect her.

"I was wrong… Oh I bet you just love that Donna!" The knife was now being waved around the air. It was inches from the women and they were fearful of where it would end up. "Honestly though, you're no better Felicity."

Shoving Donna to the side and forcing her to go crashing to the floor, it was just Cameron and Felicity standing face to face.

"Standing by her," The knife now acting as a finger pointing at her, the blade touching her chest ever so slightly, "Supporting her! Even though I am the one who deserves an apology from both of you!"

Felicity glanced down at her mother. She could see her internal debate of whether to get up. Their eyes locked. Donna knew she couldn't do anything while the knife was pressing against Felicity's skin. It was too much of a risk.

"It's your fault… you're the reason we cannot be a family again!" His face was filled with anger and disgust as he glared at his daughter.

Felicity desperately wanted to call out Oliver's name. If there was one last person she could see, or _touch_, it would be Oliver.

She felt the tip of the knife begin to press more harshly down on her skin as she felt blood begin to drip from the point of contact. The nerve endings screamed in pain as she heard her mother pleading for Cameron to stop.

Felicity closed her eyes. She thought back to the day that Oliver Queen walked into her office and asked for help with his bullet-riddled laptop. Memories flashed before her eyes of every meeting they ever had before she found out that he was the Arrow.

She felt a moment of joy as she remembered jumping out of an airplane _for_ him and jumping through a window _with_ him. In this moment of uncertainty… in the moment she was convinced would be her last, Felicity felt comfort in imagining him here.

_Oliver. _

She didn't believe it was real when she heard the smashing of a window.

With her eyes still closed, she let her other senses take over.

Her mother's gasp of surprise rung in her ears but was soon taken over by the sound of several arrows piercing through the air.

The pressure of the knife on her skin was immediately gone as she heard a grunt and the sound of a metal object falling to the floor.

Her skin was cold and moist from the blood and nervous sweat. She flinched when she felt three fingers replace where the knife had been. She felt a hand place itself on her cheek as her eyes shot open.

_It was Oliver. _

His face was infused with concern. She let out a relived smile as she saw him in front of her.

_He had come for her._

Tears filled her eyes as she wanted to break down in his arms.

"Felicity?" Donna's voice was curious as she gazed up at the two hooded men in the room, unaware of what was happening.

Felicity cleared her throat as she ripped her gaze away from Oliver's and looked towards her mother.

"It's okay." Felicity told Donna with conviction.

"The police are on their way." It was not Oliver's voice, but the Arrow's.

Felicity looked down and saw her father laying on the ground with an arrow in his arm and his hands tied behind his back. He looked at the boy in red and nodded her head in appreciation. It was Roy.

"Diggle called the police and is waiting outside as backup." Oliver whispered to Felicity. Her heart rate was beginning to slow down as she felt comforted by their presence.

"You should go." Felicity mouthed to Roy. She saw his head nod and he made his way back towards the window.

"You too." She said as she looked into Oliver's eyes.

Neither of them wanted to be separated again. But they knew they had no choice.

As the sirens got louder, Oliver looked around the room once more.

"I'll be right outside."

Felicity nodded and felt a shiver of cold air take the place of his hand. He and Roy were out the window before Felicity had a chance to realize her mother was now standing beside her.

"Who was-" Before Donna could finish, they heard the door burst open as police filled the room. First in was detective Lance. He shared a knowing look with Felicity when he saw the arrow in Cameron's arm. The other officers placed handcuffs on her father and dragged him out.

The police force have had a busy night; first with Jennifer's murderer outside Verdant and now this arrest… which they would eventually find out were connected.

Felicity felt her mother grab her hand.

_It was over._

Her mother looked at her with relief as a minuscule smile formed on her face.

"What-" Felicity stopped and swallowed as she tried to speak to mother, "What lies mom?"

"Felicity, I-" Her mother waited a moment before continuing. Her smile was gone.

"I'm not mad, I understand why you would have wanted us away from him."

"He wasn't always like this," Donna's words were quiet and weak. Felicity looked at her, in great need of answers. "When he found out, he just got _so mad_. He turned into a different person. He turned into _this_ person."

"Found out?"

Her mother froze as she realized her slip of tongue.

"Mom, what did he find out? Is it about the lie?"

"It wasn't a lie," She looked down and to the side, guilt-stricken. Tears were freely flowing down her face. "When he found out the truth, he became convinced I was lying. That's why he left us… I'm so sorry Felicity."

"What are you talking about?" The sensation of panic was once again consuming Felicity as she pleaded for answers, "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"He found out," In-between sobs, her mother spit out five words that would shake Felicity's world, "he wasn't your biological father."

**A/N 2: The next few chapters may take a bit longer to be posted, but I promise I will do my best to be updating as soon as possible! I'd love to know what you think about the story and where it's going! **

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing! **


	10. The Truth

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I have to say I am truly amazed at the number of favorites, follows and reviews I have received for this story! Thank you to all the amazing people who continue to enjoy it chapter after chapter! **

The Truth

Felicity sits at her desk, eyes staring into space. If today were any other day, she would be watching Oliver on the salmon ladder. Her mind would be filled with amazement as she watches him propel himself from one level to the next. But today, Felicity could only think about one thing; her mother's words were rotating on a loop in her mind. It has been a week since she met Jennifer, she was chloroformed on her front steps and her mother told her that Cameron Smoak wasn't her biological father.

Felicity remembers staring into her mother's eyes for what seemed like years before responding.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Felicity?" Tears were streaming down Donna's face, "Felicity please talk to me! I'm sorry!"_

_"__What's his name?" The words barely made their way out of Felicity's mouth. Her knees felt weak as she transitioned from the fear she experienced moments earlier to the utter disbelief that accompanied the recent discovery._

_"__Felicity, I-" Her mother let out a deep breathe as she avoided eye contact. "It was a mistake." Before she had a chance to continue, Felicity's face filled with mortification._

_"__A mistake?" _

_"__No, not you! He was. Me being with him. Not that you were!" _

_It was evident to Detective Lance who still remained in the room, that Felicity and her mother shared the habit of speaking before they had a chance to think. _

_"__Felicity," She calmed herself and continued, "You know what I mean. I was with your father."_

_"__You cheated on him." The words hadn't meant to pass Felicity's lips so harshly and full of judgement but she couldn't help it. Here she was, face to face with her mother for the first time in years and all she could feel was hatred. Before her mother had told her about Cameron not being her father, she thought they were growing close, as strange as it seemed. Being in the moment of fear had brought them together in a way Felicity never imagined possible; she felt genuinely loved and cared for by her mother. But once the truth passed her mother's lips, Felicity knew it was over._

_"__It wasn't like that."_

_"__What was it like then?"_

_"__Your fath- Cameron," She gulped and waited a moment before continuing, "He was never really there. He and I both worked long hours and we alternated who was home at nights to look after you when you were a baby-"_

_"__You're blaming me?" The disbelief in Felicity's voice matched her facial expression. _

_Detective Lance had no difficulty noticing their conversation and cleared the room of his fellow Police officers. He nodded at Felicity to inform her that he was going to wait outside. She acknowledged his nod and looked back at her mother. Felicity hoped with her entirety that Oliver couldn't hear their conversation from outside the window, but she knew that Oliver was listening._

* * *

><p>"Felicity. Felicity?"<p>

Felicity felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched before seeing Oliver standing directly in front of her.

"Oliver. Sorry," She looked down at her high heels, "My mind was somewhere else." Oliver gave her a supportive smile. "Obviously, because you're shirtless and sweaty in front of me and I hadn't noticed."

He saw her cheeks go red as she bit her bottom lip, realizing what she had just said. Oliver let out a small laugh and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm here, I always will be here." His voice was genuine.

"Thank you." She looked up at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to say something.

Ever since they returned from locking Slade up on Lian Yu, she had been waiting for something, _anything_ to happen. Their 'almost kiss' after they had found out about Jennifer's murder didn't count to Felicity; she was upset and not in her right mind. She supposed this situation was no different, she had just found out after all that her father wasn't really her father.

"You should get back to-" Felicity motioned her thoughts with her hands, pointing at his abs and the salmon ladder, "Get back to work."

Oliver smiled. She _loves_ his smile.

"Okay." He said softly as he raised his hand to cup her face, "If you're sure?"

She _loves_ his touch.

Felicity let her eyelids fall momentarily. "Yes, I'm sure."

He nodded and continued working out.

Felicity watched him walk away as his muscles gripped onto his skin, causing a shiver to travel up her spine.

She loves _him_.

Felicity shook her head in an attempt to regain focus.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_His name. I want- I need to know is name." Felicity's eyes were strong and unwavering. _

_"__William. His name is William Emerson."_

_Felicity looked at her for a moment, analyzing her features for a sign of whether or not she was lying. Satisfied with Donna's answer, Felicity began to walk away from her mother and towards the front door. _

_"__Felicity? Felicity don't leave!"_

_"__You lied to me for years mom. For my entire life!" Tears freely flowed down Felicity's face. I spent my whole childhood thinking my father didn't want me… didn't love me." _

_"__Felicity-"_

_"__Does he even know?" Felicity peered directly at her mother. "Did you even tell him you were pregnant?"_

_"__No." Donna bit her lower lip._

_"__Goodbye mom."_

* * *

><p>Felicity remembered walking out the door and seeing Detective Lance give her a concerned look. She remembered seeing Dig holding the door open for her and heard him informing Lance that she would give a statement later. Lance happily obliged. There's not much Felicity remembers after that. Her entire brain has been filled with questions about her father, questions she had been afraid of knowing the answers to.<p>

Deciding it was worth the risk, Felicity began to type away at her computer. Her eye's focused in on what she read.

_Name: William Emerson._

_Occupation: Computer Software Engineer._

_Location: Central City._

"Central City!" Felicity let out a huff of air as she read his home address.

"Central City?" Oliver's attention has been caught by her words.

"My biological father, he lives in Central City." Her eyes looked hopeful, "What are the chances? Out of every possible city in the country, the world even, my father is one train ride away."

Oliver looked intently at Felicity, waiting to see what she would say next.

"I think I want to go."

"Okay. When should we leave?" Oliver's face was completely serious as he went through a mental checklist of what he would need to get in order before they left.

"Oliver. You need to stay here."

His eyes grew wide at her comment.

"You're trying to get QC back, you need to be in Starling City to make your commitment to the company clear to the board members."

Oliver knew she was right but he wanted to go with her.

"I -" Oliver cleared his throat. "I know."

Felicity wanted Oliver to go with her.

"Why wouldn't you stay here?" She asked in a soft voice, inciting him to answer truthfully.

Felicity and Oliver stared at each other in silence. The moment was almost identical to the one on Lian Yu.

Oliver wanted to say, '_You Felicity, I don't want to stay here because you won't be here' _and Felicity desperately wanted to hear those words.

After several moments of Oliver's internal debate, he spoke up.

"Okay, when will you be back?" He cursed himself for not responding the way they both wanted him to.

Felicity looked away and withheld her disappointed look as she sat back down at her desk, "I don't know."

**A/N 2: Only about 2 chapters left! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and i'd love to hear your thoughts! Just a reminder: I am hoping to finish this story by the season 3 premiere of Arrow on Oct. 8 and will do my absolute best to be updating as soon as possible!**

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing! **


	11. Hello

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Arrow fans are truly the absolute best! The story is almost over… I hope everyone likes the last couple chapters!**

Hello

Felicity sat in the cab, watching the house. She imagined what life would have been like growing up behind a white picket fence with a swing set in the backyard. Her gaze travelled around and saw neighbours chatting while children of all ages played in the suburban street. A smile made its way onto Felicity's face as she observed the picturesque neighbourhood. Her smile quickly faded as she recalled the life that she had growing up. She wondered if her mother had just told William Emerson that she was pregnant all those years ago, what kind of life she could have had.

"Miss?"

Felicity had almost forgotten that she was still in the taxi.

"Is this the right place?" The man asked, thinking he may have gotten the address wrong since the woman remained in the cab.

"I think so," Felicity said quietly as she smiled at him and handed the driver her cab fare. "Thank you."

"Have a good day!" The cab driver said enthusiastically as he noted the tip Felicity had given him.

As the cab drove away, Felicity walked to the bench at a nearby park; with her eyes still plastered on the house.

_My dad lives right there. _

Felicity couldn't help but feel nervous excitement travel through her.

Ever since she found out Cameron wasn't her biological father, she had been happy. Yes, she was completely devastated that her entire childhood was a lie, but it had always been painful knowing she hadn't been loved by her own father. It felt bittersweet to Felicity that her real father didn't abandon her, he just didn't know about her.

Felicity's thoughts were distracted as she heard her phone buzz from inside her purse. She reached in and grabbed it; it was Oliver.

_'How's it going? Have you seen him yet?'_

Felicity stared at the message. She wished Oliver was here with her. Her eyelids closed for a moment as she remembered her last conversation with him. She wished Oliver had asked her to stay. She would have come to Central City to find her father anyway, but she needed to know if Oliver wanted her to stay with him in Starling. Now, she knew his answer… he didn't.

She looked back down at her phone and responded.

_'Not yet, I have to go.'_

Felicity bit her bottom lip as she regretted lying to him. She didn't have to go, she was sitting alone on a bench staring at a house.

Felicity's eyes widened as she saw a light blue car pull into the driveway. A woman with short red hair emerged from the passenger's side as Felicity took note of her green summer dress. Felicity smiled as the colour reminded her of the Arrow…of _Oliver_. The woman was around Donna's age.

_Mrs. Emerson?_

Felicity assumed it was her father's wife, she had read William Emerson's background prior to coming. Felicity didn't want to be surprised by anything.

Her attention was pulled from the smiling redhead as the driver's door opened and a young woman emerged. She was in her early 20s and her brown hair rested in soft curls on her shoulders. She was wearing a short pink dress with white flats as she laughed alongside her mother.

_That's my sister. _

Felicity had worried about what it would be like to see her. She had spent the entire train ride from Starling City feeling a bit jealous of the younger girl. She had the life that Felicity could have had. More than anything though, Felicity was happy that her Father had married and had a child. Felicity now had, in a way, a biological _family_.

She watched as the women made their way to the front door laughing and smiling at each other. Felicity let a tiny tear flow down her cheek. She had never had that kind of relationship with her own mother.

Felicity's heart began to race as she saw the front door open and the figure of a man standing in the doorway. She couldn't make out his features but she saw him embrace his wife lovingly then excitedly pull his daughter in for a hug.

The door closed behind the three of them as Felicity contemplated what to do next.

* * *

><p><em>'Not yet, I have to go.'<em>

Oliver looked at the message he had received from Felicity and pondered for several minutes whether or not he should send her another text.

He decided not to.

Without even realizing it, Oliver had become engulfed with rage at his inability to tell her the truth; not just about his feelings, but about everything. He had managed to make it through five years of hell and hundreds of wounds to his body, yet this was the hardest thing he had ever faced.

He couldn't be truthful to the only woman he had ever wanted to be completely honest with.

_I'm protecting her. _

Oliver kept repeating the words in his head as he threw his phone down and made his way up the salmon ladder.

* * *

><p>Felicity's hands were shaking as she made her way up his front steps.<p>

_I can do this._

She had been debating whether or not to knock on the door, decided it would be a wasted trip if she didn't.

The sun was moments away from setting as she paced her finger on the doorbell and applied light pressure. She could hear the chimes rolling through the house as her heart rate picked up momentum.

The door opened and she was greeted with the smiling face of her half-sister. Felicity stared at the woman, analyzing her features. She hadn't been able to see before, but she had blue eyes matching Felicity's.

"Can I help you?" The cheery woman looked at Felicity, waiting for a response.

"Oh, um, yes. Is William here? William Emerson?"

"Yeah I will grab him. Would you like to wait inside?"

Felicity was surprised at the offer.

"No thank you."

She didn't know what else to say, she didn't feel right standing in his house until he knew who she was. Felicity wasn't even sure he would want her in his house.

The woman smiled at her and headed further inside to get her, rather _their_ dad.

At that moment, Felicity felt a jolt of panic.

_What if he doesn't want me here? He has a good life, a happy family. I can't just show up and expect him to want to be a part of my life… he doesn't even know who I am! What if he doesn't even care? _

Felicity realized the apocalyptic mistake she had made by coming and turned around. She was so overwhelmed by her thoughts as she walked down the steps that she almost didn't hear the man's voice.

"Hello?"

Felicity spun around on her heels and saw her father standing at the doorway. Now that he was closer, she could see aspects of herself in her father's features. For one, his brown hair was identical to that of Felicity's natural hair colour.

"Hi," Felicity smiled as she took a step closer to William. "You're William Emerson." It was more of a statement, but he took it as a question.

"Yes, I am." He responded with curiosity, "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, right," She could feel her cheeks warming up, "My name is Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

She could tell he was searching his memory for why the name sounded so familiar. Felicity let him take his time as she wearily smiled at the man, nervous for his impending response.

"Have we met before?" He asked, "It's just, you look so familiar."

"No, we haven't." Felicity responded quietly as she continued, "But you knew my mom a long time ago. Her name is Donna Smoak, she lives in Las Vegas." Felicity searched his eyes, trying to gage his thoughts.

William took in a gasp of air as the situation started to become clear. He put together Felicity's age and her resemblance to himself and his youngest daughter. Without saying a word he took a step closer to Felicity, his eyes were examining her from top to bottom. He placed his hand over his mouth, completely shocked.

After a couple minutes had passed he broke the silence.

"I-" His words got caught as they passed his lips, "I had no idea that Donna-"

Before he could continue, Felicity began to speak. "I know. I just found out. I hope you don't mind that I came."

When he didn't respond, Felicity's worst fear had come true.

"Oh God… I'm sorry. I will go. I shouldn't have come here like this." On the verge of a ramble, she could feel a tear running down her face.

Felicity Smoak now had two fathers who didn't want her around.

"Felicity." The way her name rolled off his tongue made the pain of losing him worse. He was her father, her blood. "I am very happy you came."

"What?" Her voice cracking slightly at the end.

"I can't believe it." Felicity could see his eyes well up behind his glasses, "I wish she hadn't kept this from me… I wish she hadn't kept _you_ from me."

Felicity hadn't noticed that he was now standing a foot in front of her.

"You're my daughter." He let out a little smile as the words registered in his mind. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he continued, "Will you please come inside? I would love to introduce you to your family."

The sun began to set, leaving the sky glowing a bright shade of orange as Felicity nodded with a smile.

**A/N 2: I hope everyone liked this chapter and i'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing! **


	12. The End - Part One

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! I was initially planning on having this story completed by the season 3 premiere, but you know how RL gets… busy!busy!busy!**

**There will be two parts to the final chapter, I hope you enjoy them! Here is part one...**

The End - Part One

It has been three days since Felicity returned from Central City and she had been acting strange; she seemed distracted. Oliver watched on as Felicity appeared to have a look of contemplation plastered on her face.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked as he walked over to her computers.

"Yeah?" She said as she made eye contact with him, acting as though her thoughts were not somewhere else.

"Are you alright? You've been acting strange since you got back from Central City."

"Well I did meet my father for the first time, so that warrants- " Felicity stopped herself as she realized her tone was coming off harsh.

"Felicity, that's not what I meant." Oliver replied, regretting bringing it up in the first place.

"Sorry, I just have a lot to think about, that's all."

"So how did it go with your father?" The smile that grew across Felicity's face answered his question, "I take it that it went well?"

"Yeah. It was great Oliver."

He saw her eyes glowing with joy. Oliver hadn't seen Felicity this happy in a long time.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Have a seat Felicity, I will be right back."_

_Felicity looked around the living room and saw family photos on every table and bookshelf. She saw her father standing in the doorway talking with his wife and daughter. She knew what he was talking to them about… her. Felicity was trying to gage their reactions, she wasn't optimistic imagining how sudden and surprising the information would be for them. Her heart began to race a little faster as William's wife walked towards her._

_"__Felicity?" The older woman asked as she approached her. _

_Felicity couldn't imagine how Mrs. Emerson was feeling; finding out her husband has another child, with another woman._

_"__Mrs. Emerson." Felicity said as she stood up and put her hand out. _

_A slight look of confusion was on the woman's face, but it quickly faded as she smiled and let out a small laugh._

_"__Don't be silly!" She said as she pulled Felicity into a hug. Taken aback by the woman's friendliness, it took a moment for Felicity to return the embrace. "And call me Susan! We are family after all!"_

_Susan took a step back from the blonde and looked her up and down. "Wow, you look just like William!"_

_Felicity's face was taken over by a smile, she couldn't help but feel proud that she looked like her father. "Thank you." She said as her cheeks became flushed. _

_"__It's really great to meet you. You are staying for a while aren't you? I know William wants to talk some more. Speaking of that, I will go and let you two chat!" Before Felicity could say a word, the redhead was already making her way into the kitchen. _

_"__Felicity," Her father's voice caught her attention as she swung her head towards him. "I would like you to meet-"_

_"__Sierra. I'm Sierra Emerson. Apparently i'm your sister."_

_Felicity looked at the brunette with wide eyes as she tried to figure out whether or not the younger woman thought this was good or bad news. _

_"__Hi, i'm Felicity Smoak." _

_"__That's so strange!" Both William and Felicity look at the young woman with curiosity. _

_"__What? My own sister has a different last name than me, it's strange. My own sister…" Her voice trailed off as she took in Felicity's appearance. _

_"__Sister." Felicity hadn't meant to say the word aloud. But she was glad she had when both William and Sierra smiled back at her with happiness protruding from their every feature. _

_"__I've always wanted a sister," Sierra said as she took a step towards Felicity, "especially one with as great taste in clothing as you!"_

_Felicity knew the girl was joking, partially. _

_"__Me? Look at you! I absolutely love your dress!"_

_The two women looked at each other for a moment longer. Almost instantaneously they both let out an awkward giggle. _

_"__Come here," Felicity said playfully, surprised by her own initiative, "you are my little sister after all." The two briefly hugged before Sierra made her way into the kitchen to join her mother. _

_It was just Felicity and her father in the living room now. _

_"__You have a really nice house." Felicity said as she sat down on the couch. _

_"__Thanks," the awkward silence quickly vanished as they both became comfortable in each other's presence. "Where did you grow up?" _

_Felicity was surprised by his question._

_"__Sorry! I just want to know as much about you as I can. I really missed out on your childhood." His gaze dropped to the floor, "I am truly sorry for that."_

_"__You have nothing to be sorry for," both their eyes were teary. "It was not your fault." He smiled at her comment and held onto her hand. _

_"__Las Vegas." Felicity said before they both had a chance to get too emotional. "I grew up in Las Vegas."_

_"__That makes sense." William responded, looking back up at Felicity. _

_"__Is that where you met my mom?"_

_"__Yeah. I met Donna in a small italian restaurant on the Vegas strip. I was there for a conference."_

_"__A conference?"_

_"__Yeah it was for my company, i'm a computer software engineer."_

_"__I know," Felicity felt her cheeks go red, "I looked you up before I came. I'm good with computers too."_

_The smiled that formed on her father's face was filled with pride and admiration. _

_"__When did you meet Susan?"_

_"__About a year after I returned from Vegas. I guess when you were about three months old." Both he and Felicity felt saddened, but they knew there was nothing they could do to fix the past._

_"__Since you seem to know so much about me," he said playfully, "It's my turn. What do you do, career wise." _

_"__Well," Felicity felt an uncontrollable desire to smile as she realized she couldn't exactly explain her night job, "After I graduated from MIT, I worked at Queen Consolidated in the I.T. department, then moved around a bit in the company until QC went bankrupt."_

_"__MIT! That's really impressive! So you're not currently working?" Felicity sensed a hint of opportunity in his voice. _

_"__Oliver Queen," She proceeded, almost forgetting to say his last name, "Is trying to get the company back, so I will be back to work in no time… hopefully." Felicity said the last part under her breath. _

_"__It's really great to have you here, Felicity."_

_They exchanged warm smiles._

* * *

><p>"I met his wife and daughter."<p>

"And it went good? They were nice?" Oliver hoped they had been. He knew that Felicity didn't talk about her childhood for a reason, and he could assume it was because she didn't have a good one. He wanted more than anything, for Felicity to be happy.

"It was amazing Oliver, they welcomed me and treated me like," she paused as she remembered meeting them, "They treated me like family."

Minutes passed as she gazed happily around the room and he watched her intently,_ loving _the way she smiled.

"Have you heard anything new about Queen Consolidated?"

When Oliver didn't reply, Felicity knew the news was not good.

"Oliver?"

"Nothing official yet, but one of the board members informed me that they have another bidder for QC… It doesn't look good for me."

"Oliver i'm so sorry. I know how much QC means to you." She stood up from her chair and walked towards Oliver, whose arms were folded across his chest.

"It's fine. I'm not exactly CEO material anyway." His face slipped into an artificial smile that told Felicity he was not okay.

"You were always late too." She said, attempting and succeeding to make his smile genuine, "I am sorry Oliver."

He let his arm fall to his side as he grabbed Felicity's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Me too."

He spoke quietly as he gazed into her eyes, "Felicity there is something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" Her heart raced in anticipation for his next words. They looked into each other's eyes, feeling as though they had been in this moment hundreds of times before.

"I'm really glad you're back."

She swallowed hard, those were not the words she wanted to hear.

She wanted him to say _I love you,_ this time with no other motives. She felt disappointed, not only in him for not saying it, but in herself for believing that he would.

"I have to tell you something too." Felicity spoke up, pushing through her pain, "My father… He offered me a job at his computer software company."

Oliver felt his heart seize up, fearing the words that were about to pass Felicity's lips.

"He asked me to move to Central City and I think i'm going to go."

**A/N 2: Okay so with only 'Part Two' left in this story, i'm dying to know what everyone thinks! **

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing! **


	13. The End - Part Two

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I am completely overwhelmed by all the positive feedback this story has received since chapter one! It means so much that people have been following this story from the beginning! It's amazing too, that some of you have just recently discovered this story! This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but I don't think anyone will mind ;)**

The End - Part Two

Dig taped up the last of the boxes as Felicity zipped her suitcase shut.

"You're coming back, right?"

"I don't know. I can't stay here; not like this Dig." Felicity looked up from her bright purple suitcase and locked eyes with him.

They stared at each other in silence, practically reading each other's thoughts.

"He cares about you, you know that right?" Diggle hated that he was the one to tell Felicity that, he scorned Oliver for not being here.

"Honestly," Felicity took a seat on her couch and looked around her now barren apartment, "I thought I did, but I'm not so sure anymore."

Dig's mouth opened preparing to defend Oliver, but Felicity cut him off before he had a chance to start speaking.

"I can't do this anymore, spending every minute waiting for something to change." Felicity inhaled and paused momentarily, "I can't wait around forever."

"And you shouldn't have to." He moved and sat down beside the blonde.

"Besides, now I have a job." Felicity's attempt to ease the tension wasn't accepted by Diggle.

"That's not why your leaving Felicity. I know you better than that."

She smiled at him wearily, knowing that she was lying to herself when she said that employment was the only reason she was leaving.

"I want what you have Diggle; a family."

"And you will have that Felicity, one day."

"That's what my father has, and he wants me to come be a part of that. How can I say no when that's all i've ever wanted?"

Diggle looked down at his feet as he began fiddling with his hands.

"You're my family too Dig. You, Roy and-" Felicity paused, "_Oliver_."

"I know, It's just going to be so different without you here."

Felicity was at a loss for words. She knew how important she was to the Arrow team. Was she being selfish to just pack up and leave?

It was as though Dig had read her mind when he began to speak, "You're doing the right thing. Not that I want you to leave of course, but finding what makes you happy. I am happy Felicity, _really happy_. I want nothing more than for you to feel the same way I do."

"I will miss that baby daughter of yours, she's truly beautiful Dig."

He let out a grin that made Felicity smile as well.

"Maybe one day you'll have one of your own."

Felicity blushed at the thought of a mini version of herself.

"Ready? The train leaves in 45 minutes so we should probably get going." Dig asked.

"Nope." Felicity answered in a playful manner, but Dig knew she wasn't joking.

She grabbed her suitcase as Dig made his way to the car.

Felicity looked around her apartment.

She smiled recalling the first time she dented the wall and spent hours trying to fix it, only making it worse in the end.

She became filled with pride as she remembered organizing the small space to make it look open and large.

She let out a giggle as she recalled rehanging the same photo twenty times because it kept titling to one side.

As she closed the front door, tears began rolling down her face as she remembered sitting in front of the television with a pint of mint chip after finding out that Oliver was the Arrow.

* * *

><p>Oliver was in the foundry, shooting arrows at the wall. It was clear he wasn't doing target practice, rather taking out his anger and frustration.<p>

He quickly turned around as he heard footsteps coming from the foundry stairwell. They were heavy and he knew they weren't Felicity's_…_ He wanted with all his might for them to be _hers_.

"Hey," Oliver said unenthusiastically, but Dig didn't respond, "Did she make it onto the train?"

Dig neglected to reply as he busied himself at Felicity's computers.

"Dig?" Oliver walked hastily over to him, "Diggle!"

"Shut up Oliver!" Dig roared as he whipped around to face him.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked, taken aback by his words.

"Honestly Oliver! I've had enough! What the hell is wrong with you?" Oliver knew what he was referring to, but pretended he didn't.

"Where were you? We packed up without you, hell, even Roy helped out for a couple of hours!"

"I'm not going to encourage her to run away Diggle."

"Run away?" Dig was shocked at Oliver's comment, "Isn't that your specialty?"

Oliver knew Dig was right. That's what he did; run away. He had been running his whole life. And now, he was running from the truth.

"Oliver. You're being stupid. _Really _stupid." Dig looked down at his watch, "Her train leaves in 15 minutes."

"I thought you were staying with her until the train left?"

"I told her Lyla and the baby needed me."

"Why did you say that?" Oliver assumed it was a lie as he was at the foundry, not at home.

"Because you're an idiot."

Oliver was not pleased with what he was being called, but he knew he deserved it. It is after all what he had been calling himself ever since he decided not to tell Felicity how he felt.

"I thought I would make one last attempt to reach you Oliver. She is _leaving_, for good. If you lose her now, you will _never_ get her back… that I can guarantee."

A jolt of pain ran through Oliver's body. It was worse than any bullet, arrow or bomb could have caused; It was the pain of losing the love of his life.

Oliver knew right then that he couldn't lose her.

"Platform 3!" Diggle hollered as Oliver ran up the foundry steps and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Felicity sat alone on the bench, alternating between staring at her messages and the large clock on the wall. When she felt her phone buzzing, she felt an overwhelming sense of joy; she thought it was Oliver.<p>

_'__Have a safe trip! Susan, Sierra and I will be waiting for you!'_

Felicity smiled at William's message, even though she felt disappointed it wasn't Oliver. Felicity closed her eyes as she thought back to when she first met Oliver Queen…

_Felicity Smoak? _

_Hi, I'm Oliver Queen._

_Of course, I know who you are. You're ._

_No, was-_

"Felicity! Felicity!" She heard Oliver's voice getting louder.

Her eyes shot open as she realized this was not a part of her memory. Looking around hastily, her eyes searched the crowd looking for his familiar face.

Pushing his way through the crowd of people, she saw Oliver racing towards her.

"Oliver, what are-"

"You're train…" he said between deep gasps for air, "It hasn't left yet."

"I know, that's why i'm still here." She gave him a small smile.

They looked at each other in silence.

"Oliver, I have to go soon. What are you doing here?"

"Don't leave."

"Oliver-"

"I'm being serious, don't go." HIs eyes pleaded with hers.

"Oliver, you can't ask me to stay five minutes before I board a train!" She bit her bottom lip as she struggled to form her next sentence, "You've had plenty of opportunities to stop me, but you didn't. I'm going."

She ripped her eyes away from his, fearing that he would see her cry. She didn't want that to be his last memory of her.

Without saying a word, Oliver picked up her suitcase and held it beside him. Felicity looked up at him, surprised and confused at his actions.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you." He was trying to sound strong, but Felicity could hear the panic in his voice.

"What?"

"If you are set on leaving, then I will just have to come with you."

"Oliver, stop it!" Tears began to form in her eyes as she was no longer afraid of them falling. He stared at her, confused why she wasn't happier with his offer.

"You can't do this!"

"Do what?"

"You can't just leave Starling City. You protect this City, don't throw that away. You have to fight for what's important."

"I am fighting for what's important Felicity, I am fighting for _you_!" Tears began flowing down her face as he continued speaking, "I would follow you to the ends of the Earth Felicity Smoak."

Her eyes were locked with his, nothing would get in-between them in this moment.

"I was empty before I met you, looking for something to make me whole. I've spent every moment of my life trying to figure it out… and now I have."

His eyes swelled, but let out no trace of tears.

"I found it, Felicity. I found _you_."

"Oliver-"

"Please Felicity, let me finish." His voice was low and sincere.

She nodded her head, completely unaware of the other people in the train station.

"There is something I have to tell you… I've wanted to tell you for so long. The last time I did, I meant it, but I shouldn't have said it then; it wasn't fair to you."

His heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Oliver Queen was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He lifted his hands up to Felicity's cheeks to wipe away the tears that were running down her soft skin.

"I-" He swallowed and stared into her bright blue eyes with passion, "I love you."

A light gasp of air left both their lips as his words entered the space between them.

"Felicity, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't desperately need you to stay with me. _Please don't go_."

His words were vulnerable. Felicity had never seen him like this before. Even when he was hurt, he hid behind the glass walls that Felicity could so easily see through. This was different. It was as though his soul was naked, right in front of her. She wasn't seeing the infamous Oliver Queen or the Arrow, she was staring at _her_ Oliver, the man she was wholeheartedly in love with.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an automated voice that rung through the open building.

"Now Boarding Train 25 to Central City on Platform 3."

Felicity held her eyes shut. She didn't want to move a muscle. She didn't want to have to make that choice; the choice between her father and Oliver.

She felt his warm fingers intertwine with hers. A shiver travelled up her spine as she felt his soft lips brush by her ear.

"I love you Felicity." His words flowed into her ears as she became weak in her knees. This was the moment she had been waiting for forever. She had wanted to hear them for so long, that she never thought about what would happen after he said them.

"What are we going to do?" Oliver gazed at Felicity, startled by her response. "We don't have jobs! What'll the dynamic be between Team Arrow now?"

Oliver grinned as he realized what her words meant. She was talking about what was going to happen now that she was staying.

"I'm serious!" Felicity was not as happy-go-lucky as Oliver was in that moment, "What's going to happen the next time one of us in trouble and you say that we can't be together because it's too dangerous?"

The grin on his face quickly vanished; she had a point.

"I don't know."

Felicity bit her bottom lip, she feared that he would say he had made a mistake.

"Felicity… I don't know how I will act in that moment of fear."

She gulped, planning in her mind how she would be able leave him after he had just opened his heart to her.

_Be strong Felicity. Prepare yourself; he is about to break your heart._

"But, I do know that when I look at you," He stopped talking as the most radiant grin she had ever seen formed on his face, "And you smile at me, I will know that there is _nothing_ that will ever keep me from being with you. Ever."

Felicity felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders as she realized what he was saying.

"I'm ready Felicity. I'm ready for you. I'm ready for us to become… _us_."

The tears of fear that had so recently fallen from her face had turned to tears of joy and Oliver couldn't help but stare lovingly into her wet, blue eyes.

"Oliver."

Now _he_ was unsure. Was she about to leave him? Had he opened up to her too late. His heart was beginning to sink as he recalled Dig's warning… Oliver wondered if he had just_ lost_ _his_ _girl_?

"I love you too."

Before he had a chance to get rid of the fear that had built up inside him so rapidly, his lips were greeted by hers. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew he liked it. He felt her warmth travel onto his skin. He could taste her lipgloss and grinned into their kiss as he had always wondered what her lips would taste like.

Felicity was in shock that she had just kissed him like that, but she couldn't help herself. Her desire to be closer to him had grown exponentially since the moment they met. As he pressed deeper into her lips, she felt her heart flutter. It was better than she had ever imagined. She didn't think it was possible, but her love for Oliver Queen had just grown stronger and bolder.

Reluctantly, she pulled her lips away from his. They were both panting for air, completely ignoring the fact Felicity had missed her train. Neither of them knew what would happen next, but as Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes, she realized everything was going to be okay.

**A/N 2: Well that's it! I would love to know what everyone thought about the final chapter! If people are interested, I was thinking maybe there could be a bonus chapter (set some time in the future), just to see how (or if) things work out between Felicity and Oliver: Let me know if you guys would want that!**

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing! **


	14. Bonus Chapter - One Day

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Here you have it… The bonus chapter!**

One Day

_2 Years Later.._

"Oliver?" Diggle's voice permeated through the foundry. "Oliver?"

"What Diggle?" Oliver was working his way up the salmon ladder.

"What are you doing?" Dig asked lightly.

"I'm working out. What does it look like I'm doing?" Diggle didn't respond, he just stared with raised eyebrows at him.

"Sorry," Oliver said as he descended to the ground, "Just anxious, I haven't seen her decades."

"Oliver, don't be so dramatic." Oliver glared at Dig.

"It feels like decades to me." As Oliver turned around to face Dig, he saw a little girl in his hands.

As the Arrow, Oliver could instil the fear of god into anyone he chose. But when he was face to face with Diggle's daughter, he just melted.

"Hey Sara!" Oliver's face was taken over by a grin that made Diggle laugh.

"Look at Uncle Oliver, he's so silly working out all the time like a crazy person!"

The toddler laughed as she stumbled into Oliver's arms.

Oliver picked Sara up and tossed her in the air a few times.

"You're great with her," Diggle said to Oliver. They smiled at each other, "You'll have a little one someday too."

Oliver grinned as he thought about a little child; only he didn't imagine a miniature Oliver, he imagined a mini Felicity.

The thought of her made his face stiffen.

"Come on Oliver, let's go get ready," Oliver nodded, "You haven't seen her in _decades _after all." Dig said playfully.

* * *

><p>The nervous tapping of her pen stopped as she spun around in her chair and gazed out the floor to ceiling windows. She loved the view of her office, it was so high up she could see over most of the other buildings, which left her with a great view of the city. The walls were bright and colourful; matching Felicity's personality.<p>

"Ms. Smoak?"

Felicity's attention was caught by her brunette assistant. She had been working for Felicity for the past year and the two had become close friends.

"What are you doing here on a Saturday, especially _this_ Saturday?"

"I should be asking you the same question!" Felicity said playfully to Veronica.

"We have the board meeting on Monday, I thought that I would do some touch ups on the presentation."

"Go home Veronica," Felicity said, "The presentation looks perfect."

"Alright , I'll go home if you do." Veronica gave Felicity a warm smile and made her way out of Felicity's office.

Simultaneously, Felicity's phone began to buzz.

_'__Are you still at work?'_

Felicity smiled as she began typing her response.

_'__Yes… don't worry, i'm on my home now!"_

It took less than a minute for Felicity to get a reply,

_'__Okay! Dad's anxiously waiting for you! See you soon sis!'_

Felicity put her phone in her purse and stood up. She looked around her office and felt accomplished. She woke up every morning with no regrets about her decision all those years ago at the train station. Felicity was finally happy.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Diggle yelled as he, Sara and Oliver walked though the front door.<p>

Lyla came out with a smile on her face, "Hello precious!" She said as she picked up the toddler and gave Dig a kiss. "It's nice to see you Oliver."

"You too Lyla."

"Have you been working out?" She said as she smelt the sweat dripping off him.

Before he had a chance to respond, Lyla was already speaking.

"Go jump in the shower Oliver, you very well cannot show up looking like that!" She said playfully. "Down the hall, on the right."

"I remember." He said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Felicity opened her front door and was immediately greeted by Sierra.<p>

"Finally! I cannot believe you went to work!"

"I had stuff to do!"

Sierra glared at Felicity, "Yeah, okay." She said playfully.

"My girls!" William said as he walked into the foyer and saw the two chatting. "And where were you this morning Felicity?"

"I dropped into work." He gave her an amused look.

Before she had a chance to continue, a blonde woman walked out of the kitchen.

Felicity froze.

"Felicity," The woman said as she walked towards her. "Hi."

Her dad and Sierra headed for the kitchen leaving the two women together.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity could barely get the words to pass her lips.

"Your father called me."

"Yeah, the same man who you hid me from my entire life!"

"Felicity i'm sorry! I don't know how may times I have to tell you that, I made a mistake. I have spent years regretting it!"

Felicity hadn't seen her mother in years, not since Cameron had shown up and later been arrested and sent to prison.

"Felicity," Donna walked closer to her daughter, "You're my daughter and I don't want this to be our relationship."

"Mom, I-"

"Felicity, have you ever had to make a tough decision and just had to hope that you made the right choice?"

Felicity's arms were crossed over her chest. She did have to make a tough choice, when she was at the train station two years ago. To this day, Felicity believes she made the right one.

_But what if I hadn't?_

Felicity thought to herself about what she would have done if she had made the wrong choice… would he forgive her?

"I made the choice to keep our family together," Tears fell from her mother's cheeks, "It was the wrong choice and I realize that now, and i'm sorry."

Felicity was staring at her mother. She believed Donna.

"Okay."

"What?" Her mother couldn't believe her ears. She hadn't expected Felicity to be so forgiving, but she was grateful she was.

"You made a mistake, i've made some too. I forgive you."

"Felicity? Donna?" William walked into Felicity's foyer with a huge smile on his face.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll see if there's anything to finish setting up." Donna said enthusiastically as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Felicity's words caused her father to pull back, startled.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry about?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I stayed in Starling City after I told you I was coming to live with you."

"Darling, don't be sorry for that! You started an amazing company, and you have a beautiful home, which makes it easy for us to come and visit," His smile reached his eyes as pride radiated off of the man, "I'm so proud of you!"

Felicity's eyes began to water as her father continued to speak, "Q&S Incorporated is a true success Felicity…. and so are you!"

"Don't let your mascara run!" Sierra hollered as she approached them and saw the emotional moment between her father and sister, "Come on Felicity, we have to get ready!"

As Felicity and Sierra made their way up to Felicity's room, Donna caught her by her arm.

"This is for you."

Felicity looked as her mom pulled a silver piece of jewellery out of her pocket.

"What is that?"

"It was your grandmother's."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." Her mom smiled as she squeezed her arm supportively, "Consider it your something old."

Felicity smiled at her mom, then turned around and followed her sister up to her room.

* * *

><p>Oliver stood in a fitted suit with Diggle by his side. The outdoor space was covered in colourful flowers and white chairs. He was standing under an arc covered in red roses.<p>

Lyla was holding Sara in her lap as they patiently waited. Next to them, Roy was sitting hand in hand with Thea.

_I'm so happy she's here._

It took almost a year for Oliver to regain Thea's trust. She now knew everything about him and the Arrow - 'full disclosure' she had previously called it. Either way, Oliver was so happy that his sister was here for this day… especially when neither of his parents could be.

He recognized a blonde woman who was sitting in the second row.

_Felicity's mother._

Oliver thought back to the day when he had saved both Felicity and Donna. He was happy that her mother was here for this.

At least one hundred eyes were on him, but he couldn't see anything… He was waiting to see _her._

_"_It's been a day."

Oliver barely heard Diggle's words over the heavy beating of his heart.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Before, when you said you hadn't seen her in decades… it's been _one day_ Oliver."

Oliver grinned through his nerves. It was at that moment that he realized he wouldn't be able to spend a single day without her for the rest of his life.

As he looked around at the white garden, he realized he would never have to.

The music caused Oliver's palms to become clammy and shaky, but he didn't care.

First he saw Sierra walk down, holding a bouquet and smiling at Susan, who was in the first row.

As he saw _her_ blonde hair turn the corner, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding… Oliver Queen couldn't breathe.

He barely noticed her arm was intertwined with her father's.

Oliver's mind when blank, he could only think of one word… _Love._

Felicity walked down the aisle in a long white dress, with a red bouquet of roses in her hand. Her dress was jewelled with diamonds along the top, and hugged her tight around her waist. It flowed softly downward from there. Her blonde locks were softly curled and resting on her shoulders and her lips were a soft shade of pink.

She could feel her legs trembling as she walked towards _him_. Her face felt heated as she looked into his eyes. There he was… waiting for her. They were finally ready for each other.

As she walked towards him, she saw everything she had ever wanted. Together, they had started a company that allowed her to excel in her field of computer expertise. Together, they had purchased a home on the edge of the city with a huge backyard. _Plenty of room for kids_. And together, they had become a _family_.

She thought back to the day they met and thanked god that she had met the man of her dreams on that sunny Wednesday.

She was a mere foot away from him now and she could see Oliver's hand outstretched waiting to take hers. Her father kissed her on the cheek as she passed her rose bouquet to Sierra.

Felicity felt a spark shoot through her as she placed her small hand in Oliver's. A tear rolled down her cheek as she spotted her red pen tucked into Oliver's suit pocket.

**A/N 2: I hope everyone liked this bonus chapter! If people are interested, I was thinking I would make a couple more bonus chapters about other milestones in their relationship! Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing!**


	15. Bonus Chapter - Slade

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: An idea came to me and I thought it would act as a pretty cool bonus chapter! I hope you all like it! I decided to incorporate some aspects of the show into the chapter; as I feel it enhances the story! Thank you again for all of the follows/favorites/reviews! It is incredible that people are still enjoying this story! **

Slade

_Oliver was standing with his bow pointed firmly at Slade. He doesn't want to let the arrow go, knowing there was a chance it'd hit Felicity. _

_Oliver hated that they were now involved in his past._

_I love her. Oliver couldn't get the though out of his head._

* * *

><p>A rumble of thunder woke Oliver from his deep sleep. He shot forward, inhaling deeply as he realized he was safe. <em>They<em> were safe. Moving his hand towards the other side of bed, he felt a sudden jolt of panic as he realized his wife was not there. His eyes hastily scanned the room and saw a single light on in the hallway. Oliver pushed the blankets off himself and began walking to the doors.

He made his way down the hallway and smiled as he saw a fern sitting in the corner; he remembered the day Felicity brought it for him for the foundry.

Oliver's attention was caught by the soft speaking of his wife. He slowly walked towards the door down the hall from the master suite. Pushing the door open slightly, he saw the blonde leaning over the small single bed.

He watched her rubbing the back of their son, whispering soft words into his ear as he fell back asleep.

"Hey." Oliver whispered, startling Felicity.

Stopping herself from waking their son, she refrained from yelping.

"What are you doing up?" She asked softly as she moved towards him.

"You weren't in bed. Why were you up?"

"I had to use the washroom and I heard Tommy panting, he had another bad dream Oliver."

Oliver felt worry overcome his every sense.

"You don't think he remembers do you?" Felicity's facial features were filled with fear. "I mean, he was so young… he's still so young. What if he has nightmares for the rest of his life? He's not even four yet Oliver, what are we going to do?"

Tears were sitting along the brims of her eyes, threatening to fall.

Oliver couldn't find the words, so he just pulled her in. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her fast heartbeat against his chest. He closed his eyes, recalling the night he almost lost his wife and son.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Oliver! Oliver wake up!" Oliver was awoken by a panicked Felicity. "Oliver, someone just broke the window downstairs!"_

_The thought of someone in their house haunted Oliver. More than that, was the fear that his family was in danger. _

_Without a moment passing, Oliver jumped up and reached under the bed. He swiftly pulled out a bow and a couple of arrows and began walking towards the door to their bedroom._

_Felicity was walking directly behind him. _

_"__What are you doing?" Oliver asked confused, "Stay here."_

_"__No! I'm going to Tommy's room." Oliver looked at his wife of five years and knew there was no stopping her. _

_"__Okay, be quiet and stay hidden." Oliver didn't want to leave her, but he had to stop whoever was in their house. _

_He made his way down the stairs as he heard Felicity tip toe into their two year old's room. He scanned the kitchen and made his way into the living room. On the rug, surrounded by broken glass, he saw a rock with a note tapped on it._

_You have a beautiful family Oliver._

_Now it's time to pay the price._

_Oliver's heart sunk as he realized the only person who would have written that note was no longer trapped on Lian Yu._

_He ran up the stairs, taking three at a time before he pushed the door open and pointed his arrow at Slade. His eyes met Felicity, who was trapped between his arm and a gun inches from her head. _

_"__Let her go!" Oliver didn't bother sounding like the Arrow, he used his protective husband and father voice instead, which was much more frightening. _

_"__Now Oliver," Slade's voice was dark, "am I going to have to make you choose?"_

_Oliver knew where the conversation was going, and he didn't like it at all._

_"__Kill me… Don't you dare hurt my son!" In that moment of fear, Felicity's voice was strong and unwavering."_

_"__Well isn't this a familiar situation Oliver," Slade said menacingly as he held the gun closer to Felicity, causing Oliver to tighten the grip on his arrow, "a mother giving up her life for her child."_

_"__Don't you touch them." Oliver hissed as he stepped closer to Felicity. A decision he would soon regret. _

_"__Not any closer Oliver," he said as pointed the weapon at Tommy who was sleeping soundly in his crib. _

_"__No!" Felicity's voice rung through the room, unintentionally causing the two year old to wake up and take note of his surroundings. _

_Much to Oliver's dismay, Slade pointed the weapon back at his wife, although he was relieved it was no longer in the line of his son._

_"__It's okay Oliver." Her voice was soft and loving, though he sensed her fear. _

_"__Felicity."_

_"__I love you Oliver. I've always loved you." A tear fell down her cheek as her eyes travelled to her son, "I love you baby," She softly whispered at Tommy, who was beginning to become upset. _

_Oliver was standing with his bow pointed firmly at Slade. He could feel his hands beginning to slightly shake as he felt powerless. He doesn't want to let the arrow go, knowing there was a chance it'd hit Felicity. _

_"__Don't act so surprised Oliver," Slade's voice only caused Oliver to become more uneasy, "You've had this coming for years. Honestly, I don't know why you thought that I wouldn't come for your one love."_

_"__I should have killed you."_

_"__Yes, that would have been better for you, because now you're going to have to watch her die in front of you and your child."_

_Slade was holding the gun looser now, knowing he had the advantage. One thing he did wrong however, was underestimate Felicity Smoak._

_"__Maybe when i'm done with her, i'll take out your son too. You hurt me just as bad after all."_

_Within seconds, Felicity's face filled with rage at the sound of him threatening their child. She elbowed him in the gut with her right arm and grabbed his gun with her left. She tried pull it out of his hand as she swung out of his hold. He was too strong however, as his grip was tighter than she had anticipated. For a moment, they struggled as Felicity fought out of his grip._

_As soon as Oliver comprehended what was happening right in front of him, he quickly moved towards them. Before he made it, a blood curling sound filled the room; it was a gunshot. _

_Oliver stood still in the middle of the room. _

_He couldn't breathe. _

_He had no idea who had been shot. _

_Oliver was brought back to reality by the cries of his son. He ran over to Tommy to check and make sure that his child hadn't been injured. _

_He let out a sigh of relief as his son appeared to be physically unharmed. His head whipped around as he saw his wife standing and shaking over a nearly lifeless body. He placed his bow on the ground as he slipped his hand into hers in an attempt to calm her down. Her other hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were plastered on Slade. _

_"__Felicity?" Oliver whispered over the sound of Tommy's cries, "Felicity?"_

_As she pulled her hand out of his, Oliver's heart sunk. _

_He saw her kneel down beside Slade, whose eyes were half open, slowly becoming lifeless. _

_Tears were streaming down his wife's face, and he didn't know what was going to happen next. What he did know, was that he was happy Slade had been shot, rather than his wife or son._

_"__You-" Felicity stopped as she inhaled deeply, "You will never hurt my family," She said with conviction. _

_Felicity stood up and turned to face Oliver. She quickly wrapped her hands around his neck as she began to sob into his shoulder. He moved his hand to her lower back and held her tight._

* * *

><p>"He'll forget Felicity," Oliver was sure that Tommy wouldn't remember something that happened when he was only two years old, at least he hoped. "It's alright. I'm here."<p>

Oliver felt Felicity pull back lightly as she looked deeply into her husband's eyes.

"I'm glad I did it."

Oliver didn't respond.

"I didn't mean to kill him, but it happened. And I wouldn't take it back. Not because I think killing is okay, especially after I was the one to convince you that there was another way. But if I was in that situation again, where you or Tommy were in danger, I would do it Oliver."

"I would too."

She nodded at him as his lips approached hers. The soft touch of his lips against her caused her knees to go weak.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A small voice came from the tiny body lying in bed, under the Robin Hood sheets.

Felicity and Oliver turned their heads as they walked towards their son hand in hand.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy." The child said as a yawn escaped his lips.

Oliver rubbed his hand through Tommy's brown hair, "I love you too kiddo."

Felicity softly kissed his forehead as she whispered, "I love you baby."

**A/N 2: I hope everyone enjoyed this bonus chapter! I just felt like we needed to see Felicity as a protective mother (especially after the incredible 3x05 episode)! The next bonus chapter is going to be more happy-go-lucky; so stay tuned!**

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing!**


	16. Bonus Chapter - Responsibility

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Here's another bonus chapter! I hope everyone likes it!**

Responsibility

"Good afternoon Mr. Queen."

"Hello Veronica," Oliver greeted Felicity's assistant with a grin on his face as he approached her desk, "I'm just dropping in to see my wife."

"Oh, -"

Not letting Veronica speak, Oliver turned around hastily after noticing Felicity wasn't in her office.

"Where is she?"

"She's out of the office." Veronica said with a smile.

When Oliver didn't respond, she continued to speak.

"I can get her to call you when she returns if you'd like."

Confused, Oliver spoke, "Yes, thank you. Where did she go?"

Oliver didn't mean to pry, but Felicity didn't tell him she was leaving… they never keep anything from each other.

"I'm not sure, but i'll have her call you."

* * *

><p>Oliver was siting in his office, which was right across the hall from Felicity's. He sat waiting to see her walk by, but she didn't. He tried calling her several times but it continually went to voicemail. Eyeing the time on his watch, he noticed it was already 4:30 in the afternoon.<p>

He made his way into Felicity's office once more.

"Veronica?"

"Yes?" She replied as she looked up from her computer screen.

"I'm getting worried, Felicity always answers her phone and she hasn't been picking up. I am going to call a friend in the police force, if you could keep an eye out here for her-"

"Mr. Queen, Felicity just messaged me that she won't be back for the rest of the day, she said she was heading home."

"Oh," Oliver couldn't help but feel hurt that Felicity didn't bother letting him know, "Would you be able to tell Felicity that I'll go and pick up Tommy from his playdate with Sara?"

"Will do Mr. Queen. Have a nice night."

Oliver turned around and walked out the door, feeling overwhelmed with confusion.

* * *

><p>As Oliver and Tommy walked in the front door, they were greeted by a smiling Felicity.<p>

"Mommy!" Tommy called as he ran to say hello.

"Hey honey! How was your playdate?" Felicity picked the child up and took a step towards Oliver. She leaned in to give him a kiss. Oliver however, stood still with a stiffened face.

Confused, Felicity looked at him, then back at their son.

"It was really fun!"

"That's wonderful! Why don't you go play in the living room while I get dinner ready?"

"Okay Mommy! I love you!" The way his blue eyes gazed up at her like she was the most amazing woman he'd ever seen caused Felicity's heart to melt.

"I love you too sweetheart." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Felicity grinned gleefully as she watched her son flop to the ground and begin playing with superhero figurines… Robin Hood was his favourite.

"Felicity."

Oliver sounded partially hurt and partially confused.

"Where were you today?"

The question caused Felicity's entire body to stiffen.

"I was out of the office." She said nonchalantly.

"I know, where did you go?"

Oliver could see that Felicity was having an internal debate of what to say. He needed to show her that he trusted her, so he continued to speak.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me." Oliver's tone was stern. "But please, next time keep your phone on."

Felicity smiled, "Okay, I will." She turned around and headed into the kitchen.

Oliver was a bit angry that she decided not to tell him. He was hoping she would choose to be honest with him.

* * *

><p>After dinner, both Oliver and Felicity tucked Tommy in and headed for the master suite.<p>

"I'm heading out." Oliver said as they walked side by side. His words caused Felicity to stop in her tracks. "What?" He said as he turned around to face the blonde.

"Where are you going." She asked with worry.

"The Arrow hasn't been out in over a week-"

"I'll use the makeshift operations downstairs, just let me boost up the computers before you go."

"No."

Felicity was taken aback by his statement.

"You need to get some rest, we have the board meeting at Q&S Inc. tomorrow, you need to be well rested."

Oliver turned and continued walking, but he halted to a stop when he felt the small hand of his wife grasping his arm. He turned to see her eyes filling with tears.

"Oliver."

He felt like an idiot for making Felicity so upset, but he couldn't hide the fact he was angry that she wasn't being honest with him.

"You're mad." Felicity stated in a soft tone.

"I'm fine."

It was Oliver's signature move, but Felicity saw passed it, she always has.

"Oliver."

"Yes Felicity," He said as he gazed deeply into her eyes, "I'm upset that you're not being honest with me."

Felicity held her eyelids shut as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I just-" Felicity gulped.

"It's okay Felicity. You can tell me." He said sincerely, Oliver desperately wanted to know what had his wife so distraught.

"I don't want all of this to be too much for you."

"What?" Oliver asked, confusion permeating from his words.

"Being the Arrow, co-CEO of Q&S, a father to Tommy and a husband…" Felicity trailed off, "What happens if it becomes too much? I can't lose you Oliver."

"Felicity!" Oliver was shocked by the words that were leaving her mouth, "You will never lose me."

"That's what my father, well what Cameron said when I was a kid, but he left too. I know he wasn't really my father, but I didn't know that then and losing him really hurt. Although he turned out to be insane, so I guess I can't really complain that he left-"

Oliver stopped Felicity's babble as he saw tears running down her face.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"You have so much responsibility already, and I don't want to add to that. What if it gets to be too much and you leave? What if you get overwhelmed and run to Lian Yu or something?"

"Felicity."

"No, i'm being serious!" She said as she began to lose her breath.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I ran away because I thought I had nothing… no one. I will never leave because I know that I have you and Tommy, a family."

He saw her smile as she calmed down.

"You are my family Felicity. I love you… I always will."

Felicity smiled at him in silence for several moments.

"I had to have my phone off."

Oliver was confused for a moment, but then he understood; she was going to open up to him about where she was today.

"They made me turn off my phone at the doctor's office, believe me, I fought them on it but they wouldn't budge-"

"Doctor's office?"

"Oliver… I'm pregnant, _again_."

She stood with desperate eyes staring at his every feature; trying to read his facial expression.

"Oliver?"

Before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips greet hers with passion as he spun around with her in his arms.

"You're happy?" She asked, ready to burst with joy.

It was a silly question.

"Very," He stated enthusiastically, "I love you Felicity."

"I love you too Oliver."

**A/N 2: I hope everyone liked this bonus chapter! I'd love to find out if you guys would like more! **

**Thank you again for reading/reviewing!**


	17. Bonus Chapter - Boy or Girl

I do not own Arrow or any of it's affiliates.

Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine.

**A/N: I am overwhelmed by the continued support for this story! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following!**

Boy or Girl

_Where is he?_

Felicity looked around the room at the white walls and the pregnancy posters wondering where Oliver was. As she looked down and fixed her gown, she heard the door swing open.

"Felicity, I'm sorry I'm late-"

"You Oliver Queen, are always late." She stated, tilting her head to the side.

He smiled at the realization Felicity was not mad, rather amused.

"But you better not be late when I give birth!" She said in a half serious, half playful tone.

"I won't." He said sincerely as he kissed her on the head, "I promise."

"So girl or boy?" Felicity asked.

"I think it's a boy." Oliver said with a grin.

"Of course you do!" Felicity said with a giggle, "You always think it's a boy!"

"Well I was right with Tommy wasn't I?"

Felicity nudged him, remembering the way he bragged to their family about how he was right.

"I think it's a girl."

"I would be good with a girl too." Oliver stated as he gazed at Felicity's baby bump.

As she grabbed his hand, the doctor came in with a huge smile in her face.

"Good afternoon Mr. Queen, i'm glad you could join us!" She exclaimed as she gave Felicity a knowing look.

Dr. Reynolds had been Felicity's OB/GYN for her pregnancy with Tommy and Felicity and her had gown close. Oliver always felt like his wife and son where in good hands with the older doctor.

Oliver felt Felicity squeeze his hand ever so lightly as put the chilled clear lotion on Felicity's growing baby bump.

"So Felicity, it looks like you're fourteen weeks along."

Felicity looked up at Oliver as he gazed down in amazement at his wife.

"I'm a big for fourteen weeks." Felicity said as she examined her stomach. Oliver could see she was a bit self conscious about her expanding waistline.

"You're perfect." Oliver said as he kissed his wife.

The couple's attention was caught by their doctor.

"We should be able to find out the gender and you can hear the heart-"

Simultaneously, Oliver and Felicity spoke.

"Yes." Oliver said with pride.

"No!" Felicity replied.

"What?" Oliver spun his head towards her.

"I want it to be a surprise!" Felicity said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Felicity, we're not very good with surprises. I think-"

"Oliver, please." Felicity spoke softly, "I want it to be a surprise."

Oliver's gaze didn't leave Felicity's eyes.

He didn't understand why she didn't want to know yet, but he respected her decision. Before he had a chance to tell his wife, Dr. Reynolds began to speak.

"How about a compromise? I will show Oliver a recording of the ultrasound and Felicity can wait in the waiting room?"

They couple smiled at her, realizing they each get what they wanted.

"But this only works if you can keep a secret!" She said humorously, not realizing that Felicity and Oliver were well versed at keeping secrets.

Dr. Reynolds turned the sound on the ultrasound machine off and pressed record.

* * *

><p>Felicity and Oliver walked through their front door to be greeted by Diggle, Sara and Tommy.<p>

"How was the appointment?" Diggle asked.

"It was great." Oliver said, the words nearly inaudible trough his smile.

Felicity giggled; Oliver had been beaming nonstop the entire way home.

"So?" Diggle inquired, "A girl or a boy?"

"It's-"

Before Oliver could say anything else, Felicity softly punched him in arm.

"Not a word!" She said seriously.

"Okay, okay." Oliver stated, directing his attention back towards Dig, "I know the gender, Felicity doesn't."

With raised eyebrows, Diggle alternated his looks between the pair, "Well, this is going to be interesting."

"Hi Uncle Ollie and Aunty Fe!" Sara said as she walked over to the adults. Tommy, who was several years younger than her followed directly after.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He said as he jumped into Oliver's arms.

"Hey Sara!" Felicity said as she knelt down to straighten the child's outfit, "I love your dress!"

"Thanks! My mom got it for me from Rio when she was on a work trip!" The girl said with enthusiasm.

"Okay Sara, it's time to go home," Diggle said, "Go grab your stuff."

As Sara packed up her things, Diggle said goodbye to Tommy, Felicity and Oliver.

Felicity walked Diggle and Sara out to their car, leaving just Oliver and Tommy in the house.

"Do I have a brother or a sister?" Tommy questioned in an exasperated tone.

"If I tell you, you can't tell your mom okay?"

"Okay!"

"You have to be sure you can keep a secret kiddo, mom wants it to be a surprise."

"I promise Daddy!"

Oliver whispered in Tommy's ear as a smile overcame both their faces.

* * *

><p>"So I wonder what color we're going to paint the baby's room?" Felicity asked as she winked at Oliver.<p>

They were lying in bed and Oliver's attention was pulled from his work papers.

"Oliver, what color should we paint the nursery? Or should we leave it as is? It's already blue from Tommy."

"Felicity, you don't need to test me. I'm not going to let it slip."

"Well maybe I want you to let it slip." She said as she moved a bit closer.

"Felicity."

"Pretty please?" She asked as she kissed him softly.

"What happened to not wanting to know?"

"I can't stand it anymore!" She said as she dropped back onto her pillows.

"It's only been a couple if hours." He said with a smile.

"And it's been unbearable! You are all smily all the time and I want to know!" She said as she placed her hands on her baby bump. "He or she is inside of me right now, growing. I need to know Oliver."

"If you're sure? I don't want to tell you and then you get mad at me later because I didn't keep it a secret."

"I won't," Felicity articulated as she leaned over to kiss him again, "Thank you!"

Felicity situated herself so that she was directly facing Oliver. She folder her legs and leaned forwards in anticipation.

"So I was right with Tommy." Oliver said as Felicity anxiously bit her lower lip. "It's only fair that you're right this time."

Felicity's hand covered her mouth.

"It's a girl?" Felicity asked, trying to maintain her excitement.

"Yes." Oliver stated eagerly.

"Yes!" Felicity let out a laugh as her fist shot up in the air, "I was right!"

"At least now we're even!" She continued, "It's important to keep the power struggle balanced."

Felicity giggled to herself and Oliver couldn't contain his joy.

"Well, we're not completely even."

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"Well I was right once and you were right twice."

Losing the ability to control himself, Oliver let out a laugh.

_Felicity loves it when he laughs._

"What?" Felicity repeated herself.

"It's not just a girl Felicity… It's two girls."

Felicity's eyes went wide as her head shot down towards her stomach, then back up at Oliver. He could see the shock on her face as she realized she was carrying twins.

"Oh my…" Felicity trailed off.

"Felicity, we're having girls," Oliver moved closer to Felicity and put his hand on her bump, "two girls."

His gaze travelled from her stomach to her face as he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Felicity?"

"Three kids Oliver. We're going to have three kids." The tears curved upwards on her face as a huge smile formed.

"I know, it's crazy."

"When did we become the married couple with three kids?"

"I don't know," he replied, "It just sort of happened I guess. Are you okay with this?"

Felicity gazed into Oliver's eyes, "For years, I never really felt like I had a family that was really mine."

"And now?"

"Now, we have a family of five!"

Felicity placed her hands on her stomach as Oliver intertwined their fingers.

* * *

><p>It was eleven o'clock at night and Oliver was just finishing up signing work documents. He got out of bed and placed the papers in the briefcase on the table by the bedroom door. Felicity was sound asleep, so he tried to walk quieter than usual. As he went to turn off the the lamp, he heard the door creek behind him. Spinning around quickly, he saw Tommy standing in his pyjamas in the doorway.<p>

"What are you doing up so late kiddo?" Oliver asked as he walked towards his son.

"Did you tell Mom?" Tommy's eyes begged for an answer.

"I did. She's very happy."

Tommy didn't respond. Instead he looked seriously at his dad.

"Are you happy about it Tommy?" Oliver questioned, concerned about how his son was taking the news.

"Yes, but Daddy, you have to promise me something."

The young child looked up at Oliver with serious eyes. They reminded him of his own when he was on a mission.

"What is it son?" He asked as worry crept into his thoughts.

"I will look after and protect my little sisters, if you look after and protect Mommy."

In that moment, Oliver couldn't help but be overwhelmed with pride for his young son. At such a young age, Tommy was already becoming more of an honourable man than he could have ever hoped for.

"Deal?" Tommy said as he reached out his arm.

Oliver cracked a smile and replied as he shook his son's tiny hand, "Deal."

**A/N 2: I hope this bonus chapter didn't disappoint anyone! Feel free to send me ideas for any scenes you really want to read for this story! Again, I'd love to know what everyone thought!**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing!**


End file.
